Warrior of the Queen
by scarred by a grizzly
Summary: Parallel Story to Agent of the Arbitrators. Miguel believed that Jose was dead but nothing could have been further from the truth. Crossed with alien DNA and hunted by the Yautja. Jose is thrust into a desperate battle for survival. Please! Read & Review
1. Mysterious occupation

Mysterious occupation

The night over Los Angeles was as bright as any other. However in the shadow of the great buildings and gleaming lights, a black stretch limo pulled into a desecrated and destroyed back alley.

A man in a slick looking business suit opened the back door and stepped out into the alley, looking intently down at the opposite mouth of the alley he grimaced angrily.

"Goddamn company, goddamn business deal" he thought angrily to himself as he spotted a pair of head lights from another limo turn into the alley. "Took you long enough" he said as he motioned to his two bodyguards. Both men cocked their MP5s as they flanked the man in business suit. The men they were told they would be dealing with were black market mercenaries and wouldn't hesitate to kill. They were pissed off as well as this bunch of black market pirates had stolen a very precious commodity from the company.

The three men stood by silently and watched the back door of the second limo open. Another suit stepped out of the back door also flanked by two men carrying submachine guns.

The first suit looked at the other man with slight disdain but remembered why they had come. "Do you have the eggs?" he said in a voice that was all business. The second suit hesitated for a moment but responded "do you have the money?"

Taking a briefcase from one of his bodyguards he opened it to reveal stacks of money. As the second suit nodded in approval he closed the briefcase and handed it off to one of his bodyguards. "So where do we make the proper exchange?" the first said flatly.

"Waterfront warehouse number 216, tomorrow night" the second suit said in an equally flat voice. "The eggs will be there". Both men shook hands and turned back to their limos. Suddenly one of the guards stopped and looked around. The suited man turned to face him. "Something wrong?" he asked questioningly.

"Thought I heard something, but I guess it's nothing" the guard replied. Suddenly the guard crumpled to ground as a bullet tore through his head. The second guard fired his submachine gun in all directions but crumpled to the ground as a bullet struck him through the head.

By this time the gun fire had attracted the attention of the black marketers. The suit drew a pistol from coat while his bodyguards fired their weapons wildly trying to hit something. Suddenly there was a hug crash as a window on the left building smashed open as a man dived through it.

The three men aimed their weapons but by the time they managed to level their guns the man drew a set of silenced pistols from his coat and dived behind a dumpster. The suit had caught only a brief glimpse of the attacker but he had seen enough. The man was average height with a graying full beard and similar colored hair that hung down past his shoulders in a tangled mess.

The three men unloaded their weapons on the dumpster filling it with hot lead. When they paused to reload the man stepped out from behind the dumpster, raised his pistols and squeezed off a number of shots. All three men fell to the ground dead. The man smirked at the corpses, "that'll teach you to fire at José Contreras" he said mockingly.

José turned around just in time to see the last man dive into his limo and the driver take off. "Damn it" he cursed under his breath. He decided that he didn't care about the man who got away. After all he got what he came for. Pocketing the address that the suit had given into his leather jacket José turned and walked out of the alley to where his Harley was parked on the other side of the street.

As he fired up his Harley José thought again about his life and what he was doing. Most of all he thought about Miguel or Young Fury as he called his adopted son and the lie he had told him.

José had told Young Fury that he was going to the war in Iran as a military advisor however nothing could have been further from the truth. As he absentmindedly drove the Harley down Ocean Park he thought about the past again.

José had been struggling to make a living for himself and Miguel back in Chicago as a dockworker and had grown desperately short of cash. When this happened José decided that he could have a more lucrative job as a military advisor in Iran.

Then came that fateful day, before he could be assigned to a military unit he had been approached by two representatives of a developing bio-engineering that was having fierce competition problems. They said that were impressed with his military record which had a heavy emphasis on him being the one of the best experts in covert operations and demolition. They went on by saying that they had a very interesting and lucrative proposition for him.

Their proposition had been that if José was willing to be an espionage and corporate assassin for the company they would pay him four times more than he would make as a military advisor.

Faced with a proposition like that José had little choice but to take the job. Soon he was making more money than he had ever thought possible as he traveled the world eliminating the competition to the company. Only one part of the job bothered him however and that was the fact that he had been forced to lie to his son about it.

José had risen to become the company's most efficient and effective assassin. Because of this he was always given the most difficult and dangerous assignments. This hadn't bothered him but it bothered the younger assassins that he was 45 years old and his hair was growing gray. From this he had been given his nickname, "The Gray Killer".

José however snapped back to the present abruptly as he remembered why he was in L.A. His employer had found a new enemy in another developing company named Yutani. Sketchy that was floating around the board of directors suggested that Yutani had a very big and very secret project underway.

While the information was sketchy it was enough to make the boss nervous so he had sent José to their operations center in L.A to find out what this project was and to either steal it or terminate it.

"Wonder what this project that's got all the higher ups spooked is" José thought to himself as he pulled onto the L.A freeway and accelerated. "Well" he reasoned that was what he was here to find out and tomorrow night at the warehouse he would have his answer.

José pulled into a small apartment complex twenty minutes later, shut off the bike and walked over to one of the apartments in the back of the complex. He stepped up to the door, tapped out the code and was admitted inside.

The company assassin team sent to L.A included José and two other men, both were young assassins, very young and very cocky. However they respected José as team leader and followed him.

As he entered the nearest man, a nineteen year old sniper nicknamed "Long Shot" for his ability to pick off seemingly impossible targets, looked up from screwing a silencer onto the barrel of his sniper rifle. He was a skinny, nervous looking short guy. Even though he was only about 5' 6" in height Jose knew never to underestimate a person's strength or ferocity by how big they were.

"Hey Gray we finally gonna get some action?" Long Shot said eagerly.

"Tomorrow night we hit their warehouse, they will be armed and some serious shit WILL go down" José replied curtly.

"Guess that's something to celebrate!" Long Shot said with enthusiasm "We've been skulking around this hellhole of a city for weeks and now we finally get some action".

José didn't reply to Long Shot's last comment. He was slightly concerned about Long Shot. The kid was a little too eager to kill and got bored with surveillence quickly, Jose was surprised that. Long Shot was the youngest member of the assassins employed by their company and had seen little action. "Has Stinger called in yet?" José asked changing the subject.

"Yeah Gray he called in, said he was on his way back right before you came in". Long Shot replied hastily as he turned back, slammed a clip into the sniper rifle and cocked it.

"When he gets here I'll brief the two of you on where were going and how this operation is gonna work" José said indifferently.

"Yes Sir!" Long Shot replied with youthful enthusiasm.

Jose grinned, Long Shot reminded him of himself when he'd been that young. He had to admit, sometimes he longed to be young and foolhardy again

It was twenty minutes more before Stinger showed up. Stinger was twenty-three years old and used the shotgun as his primary weapon for assassination. He was a more experienced and hardened assassin than Long Shot but his youthful over inflated ego was still present and he was never discreet about his hits.

When he arrived and tapped out his coded signal José beckoned both of them to a small table in the kitchen area where he had laid out a map of the warehouse area that they would be raiding.

"All right listen up" José said in an authoritative voice. "This is the target building" he said indicating one of the warehouses. "Long Shot will get in position on the roof of this two story parking garage and will provide sniper cover should it become necessary for our approach and exit". Jose paused for a moment and looked up at Long Shot whose face was emotionless but eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Stinger will enter from this entrance in the rear of the warehouse, while I will approach from the side entrance, we will use a standard covert breech tactic; maintain cover as long as possible by only firing if fired upon, understood?"

"**SIR YES SIR!**" both men shouted in unison.

José cracked a grin "rest men, for tomorrow we **KICK ASS!**"

_Here is my second fan fic, I will work on both of my stories, but I would like to know if you think I should continue to write this story as well as Agent of the Arbitrators.  
_


	2. Assault on the warehouse

Assault on the warehouse

José finished going over the final details for the raid the next day before finally retiring to the small couch. He breathed an inward sigh of relief that tomorrow his job here would be finished and he could leave for Chicago again. With that thought behind him he stroked his graying beard, lay down on the couch, and fell instantly to sleep.

(Dream Sequence)

José divided out of the way as the huge black beast lunged at him. The beast missed him and flew against the wall. José used his shoulder and rolled upright to a crouching stance. José brought up his assault rifle and fired round after round into the beast but it didn't seem to feel it.

Emptying his assault rifle, José reached for another clip but he could not find one. Cursing he threw the assault rifle away and drew the katana he kept on his back. The beast turned around and charged at him again.

José rolled under the enormous beast and swung the katana over his head, aiming for the gigantic tail of the beast. The swipe severed the beast's tail making it cry out in agony.

Moving with speed he hadn't known he possessed José ran back under the beast using his katana to cut off the beast's right foot. The gigantic black creature let out a shriek as it fell to the ground and thrashed in agony.

Slowly and deliberately, José walked up to the front of the thrashing creature and plunged the blade into the back of its head. The gigantic beast went into spasms, and then lay still.

José let out a breath of relief. "Its over" he thought. His relief was broken as red dots in clusters of three began to appear all over him. José tried to move but was frozen to the spot where he stood.

Blue light soared at him from every direction an enveloped him, José yelled out in agony and frustration.

(End of Dream sequence)

José awoke with a start. He had been having dreams like this ever since he had left High Peak. Even though it had been nearly fourteen years since High Peak had been destroyed and he had gone to Chicago with Miguel he could still not figure out what his dreams meant.

It was still dark outside and José figured that it was probably early in the morning.

"Gotta get these nightmares out of my head" José thought tiredly. Ever since he had killed the xenomorphs in High Peak he'd been having nightmares about them. The psychiatrist he had been seeing about them said he needed to confront or become at peace with his fears. José didn't know what making peace with them implied but it sounded wise. However quite frankly he was more for the notion of wiping out all those bastards and calling it a day.

"Yo Gray, You okay?" José turned his head to see that Stinger was sitting on the cot where he had previously been sleeping and staring at him.

"I'm Fine" José replied quickly. "Why do you ask?"

Stinger regarded José for a moment before responding. "Heard you cry out in your sleep, something about monsters".

José looked back at Stinger with a hint of amusement in his expression. "It doesn't mean anything" José replied curtly. "Where's Long Shot?" José asked deliberately changing the subject.

"Went out to a whorehouse, he should be back soon" Stinger said grinning.

"Horny son of a bitch ain't he and kind of pathetic" José replied as he returned the grin.

"Better than you two" came a mocking voice that both of them realized had to belong to Long Shot.

Both men wheeled around and sure enough Long Shot was standing in the doorway with a self satisfied expression. "You two missed all the fun; I totally scored with this set of red headed twins!"

José grinned at Long Shot. "Just don't go trying to get any phone numbers; we still got a job to do Long Shot, remember?" José hated having to rain on the kid's parade but they were all professionals and they all knew business came before pleasure, even if José had to remind them sometimes.

Long Shot sighed sadly "yeah, well I guess it was fun while it lasted, and who knows maybe I'll come back out later and try to score again, you know what I mean Gray?"

José looked up at him and smiled "Yeah I know what mean and maybe you will score with those two again, but for now back to business". José directed their attention back to the map of the target warehouse they would be assaulting in only a few hours.

"Now you both know the plan but before we begin are there any other concerns you two can think of that haven't been covered yet?" José asked tentatively. He was team leader and as team leader he wanted to make sure every detail was covered so he wouldn't lead these two kids to their deaths.

It took a moment but Stinger finally spoke up. "How many guards are going to be in the place?"

"I believe there will be about five Yutani guards along with the corporate ambassador and perhaps eight black marketers". José replied in a matter of fact voice. He had taken special care to figure out the strength of opposition. "Not about to stick my fist in a hornets Stinger" he thought sarcastically to himself.

"What merchandise are we taking from this bunch?" Long Shot asked making no attempt to hide his eagerness or his excitement.

José had to work hard to keep his face straight, Long Shot's enthusiasm never ceased to amuse him. "The target will be a ten foot by five foot metal container; its contents are unknown however".

Long Shot and Stinger were both taken aback by José's last statement. "How the hell are we supposed to move something as big that?!" Stinger asked with a note of exasperation in his voice.

"We'll improvise" José replied with a concerned tone. Stinger normally wasn't the member of the group that freaked out and José knew that it normally meant bad news when he did. "Trust me Stinger we'll get it" José said reassuringly.

José watched as the other two men relaxed visibly. Their trust in him made feel better and more determined to get both of them home alive. They spent hours going over the plan again and again until the three of them felt like they could be sleep walking and still pull it off.

Finally José looked up from the map. "It's time" he said in a monotonous voice.

All three men spread out to different areas of the apartment and prepped their gear. Long Shot screwed a silencer onto the barrel of his sniper rifle, slammed in a clip of ammo and cocked the bolt action system.

Stinger loaded eight shells into a sawn off Remington pump action shotgun. Then he loaded a snail magazine into an automatic shotgun. Stinger had always liked this piece it looked like a Tommy gun of the 1920's so Stinger had always affectionately called it "the new Chicago typewriter".

José loaded and cocked a silenced pistol; he had decided that he wanted to be silent the whole time he was at the warehouse. Picking up a silenced AR-15 rifle he slammed a fresh click and savored the reassuring clacking sound that ensued when he cocked the weapon. Placing a pair of combat knives in his boots, José leaned over picked up his prized weapon.

It was an exquisitely made and extraordinarily deadly katana. With a blade forged from titanium and expertly carved hilt, it was José's best melee weapon. José grinned as remembered again the time he had spent in Chicago training Young Fury. His talent had always been with the katana and the knife; however as Miguel was an excellent swordsman, his specialty had always been with the tonfa, so their weapon training sessions had been interesting to say the least.

Slinging the assault rifle over his back José mounted his Harley and watched as Singer loaded both his shot guns into the passenger seat of the windowless van they had brought along to carry the merchandise.

His gaze then drifted over to Long Shot who loaded his sniper rifle into the trunk of his Firebird. Starting up their engines the three of them exited the apartment complex and drove out onto the main road.

It took about twenty minutes to get about a mile from the warehouse where they ditched their vehicles and approached on foot so they could maintain a silent approach. Long Shot made his way to the two story parking garage that was position adjacent to the warehouse and about thirty yards away.

Long Shot quickly scaled the wall using a grappling hook and went prone when he reached the roof. Snapping the bipod legs into their down position, Long Shot nestled the rifle against his shoulder and adjusted his sights. He could see the warehouse perfectly with the night scope and zoomed in. "Long Shot here, I'm in position" he whispered into his radio.

"Roger that Long Shot this is The Gray Killer, what can you see?" José replied into his radio. He was hidden behind another building that was also adjacent to the structure except it was much closer.

"Two men out front, both of them look like black marketers" he heard Long Shot static voice say over the radio. "Roger that" José whispered. "Gotta separate those two but how?" José thought anxiously.

Picking up a pebble José hurled it against a dumpster in the opposite alley. The noise caused on of the guards to look over at the opposite alley. Walking over to the dumpster the guard looked around anxiously.

José leveled his rifle, the man by the dumpster continued to look down the alley as José drew a bead on him with his rifle.

Suddenly the guard that was still guarding the warehouse door crumpled to the ground as a bullet tore through his head. The guard by the dumpster turned around wildly and spotted his fallen companion. Before he could cry out a warning however José fired his rifle. The bullet went through the man's right eye and exited out the back of his head.

José knew enough about gunshot shot wounds to know that the man was dead before he hit the ground. With his assault rifle at the ready, he opened the side door and walked inside.

José quickly moved inside and up a ramp that led to a second floor catwalk. From his elevated position, José covertly studied the meeting taking place below. Six Yutani including the suited man, and six black marketers all of them were staring at a large metal container that was set in between them.

"Guess that's the target" José thought to himself. Pulling out a laser pointer José blinked it to the other end of the warehouse. When the blinking was returned by another laser pointer it assured him that stinger was in position. "Let's do this" José said quietly to himself.

Taking careful aim José squeezed off a shot and watched as one of the Yutani guards slumped to ground. The suit yelled out and dived behind a nearby pillar. Switching his weapon to full auto José strafed the guards on the ground, killing three of them and hitting another in the right arm.

The surviving guards took cover behind whatever they could find and fired back with submachine guns and pistols. José ducked behind a concrete slab that was on the catwalk with him. Slamming a fresh clip into his assault rifle José peered out and saw Stinger step out from cover and raise his shotgun. And fired it twice into the closest guard, the force of the slugs were so great that the man was propelled forward past hi comrades who were still firing at José.

As most of the men wheeled round to fire at the new intruder José stepped out from his cover on the catwalk and strafed the men again killing two of them. Stinger continued his barrage of shotgun ammo effectively setting up a deadly crossfire. Within minutes all the guards lay dead.

"Guess that's it" Stinger said grinning at José.

"Were not out of the woods yet Stinger, get on that forklift and we'll take the container out on one of the flatbed trucks they brought with them" José quickly. He knew that they weren't out of danger from these guys until they reached the company's safe house.

As Stinger started up a forklift on the opposite side of the warehouse, José spoke into the radio "Long Shot the merchandise is secure, moving to our exit".

José walked behind the forklift Stinger was operating as they moved the cargo towards the warehouse's main entrance. They had just about reached the main door Long Shots panicked voice fired up from the other end of the line. "We got bogeys, lots of them, converging on the warehouse, get out of there!"

No sooner had the message finished, the warehouse's metal sheet door exploded in a shower of shrapnel. José was unscathed as he was behind the forklift, Stinger however was skewered through the chest by a large piece of flying shrapnel and fell of the forklift clutching the piece of metal that now stuck through him like a kabob.

José new Stinger was dead but didn't have time to mourn now. José whipped the rifle off his back and brought it level just as two men jumped through the now gaping hole in the warehouse door. José opened up with automatic fire and brought down both of them in a hail of bullets.

Backing up to a more defensible position José watched as more and more men poured through the opening. Strafing them with his rifle José brought down another one of his attackers yet he knew he was hopelessly outnumbered.

As the ammo clip for his rifle ran dry, José pulled out his pistol and brought down another of his attackers. "COME ON KILL ME!" José yelled out sarcastically. The men attacking him, judging by their aim were nothing more then corporate thugs with guns.

Firing his pistol again he caused another three men to duck and cover. "These guys are pathetic" José thought disinterestedly. "They might as well throw down their weapons and…" José's world went black as he felt something hit him hard in the back of the head. José could just make out that it was suit.

Holstering the pistol he used to club the man the suit looked up and the men who now looking at him for instructions. The suit regarded the unconscious assassin on the ground. His first impulse was to just kill the assassin for the interruption. "No" he thought with a slightly maniacal air. This man's body would be perfectly suitable for Yutani's new project.

Looking back at the group of thugs he ordered them to lower their weapons. "Take him alive, we'll put him the rest of the hosts and use him for the new project". The suit said maliciously as he watched his men load the cargo onto the flatbed truck and the unconscious assassin into one of the cars.

"Shit!" Long Shot cursed as he watched the convoy drive away with his leader on board. Moving quickly he quickly repelled down the wall and made the mile long journey back to his Firebird. Starting up the engine he took out a small phone and dialed in a number. "The boss isn't gonna like this" Long Shot thought frantically to himself.

A long way away in New York City, an important looking man dressed in slick new designer business suit with a Cuban cigar clamped in his teeth stepped into his office. He hadn't been there two minutes when another man walked in. The man also wore an expensive suit and smelled of some kind of designer cologne.

"The mission is a failure, two of the men one of them being The Gray Killer are dead the other one is returning as we speak" the new man said quietly. The man with cigar stared at his desk for a long moment before finally speaking.

"Create a cover story for the families of the dead men and bring the surviving assassin to me for punishment". Without another word the man who had just entered nodded and left.

"Shit" the man cursed in a voice that was hampered by the cigar that was still in his mouth. "Good men are so hard to find these days" he sighed as he sat behind his desk and began going through the day's mail.

_Here is the second chapter for my 2nd story, I hope you enjoy this story as much as Agent of the Arbitrators, I would be grateful if you could let me know what you think of it and how to improve it, See you again when I have the next chapter ready!!!!_


	3. Failure

Failure

The convoy drove on for what seemed like hours but José couldn't really count the amount of time it took as he drifted in and out of consciousness. He could only catch flashes of images, the inside of a car, front of some kind of building, being wheeled down a hallway that was lit from the ceiling. He groaned as he was dumped on the floor and heard a solid metal door slam shut behind him.

Up in the observation deck the suited man named Frank Gould turned to regard the man standing next to him, it was Dr. S. Graves, leading scientist of the Yutani weapons division and overseer of this particular project, this project was pretty special as he was personally supervising it and they had chosen to do it in a weapons lab that was out in the middle of nowhere. "What's our status Dr." he ordered in a tone that attempted to sound casual but instead sounded ripe with excitement.

The Dr. turned to Gould with an air of complete disapproval, "the eggs are ready, are the hosts in place and ready for impregnation?" Gould hesitated for a moment before nodding, "we've been able to obtain one host for each egg and all of the hosts are currently located in the central chamber, well away from the captive queen".

"We are ready to proceed on your orders Dr" one of the lab technicians shouted from his control panel on the other side of the observation deck. Graves looked over the readouts before nodding, "proceed" he said in a disinterested tone as he watched the lift unit in the center of the room begin to activate.

José groaned as he regained consciousness, his head, not to mention his entire body ached like there was no tomorrow. "Goddamn it that hurt" he cursed as he slowly took in his surroundings. He was in a large circular room with varying shades of gray making up the walls. Glancing around he discovered he was not alone, there were nearly 20 other people both men and women and children in the room with him, a few of them were conscious but most looked like they were in a catatonic state.

"Where did they snag you" one of the conscious people spoke up. José turned around to look at the one who had just spoken. He looked and saw a young and skinny looking kid who couldn't be more than 18 or 19 looking at him in an agitated sort of way. "You got a hearing problem old timer?" he continued looking even more annoyed.

José grinned weakly, "in an L.A warehouse, what about you kid, where did they pick you up?" he replied with a faint chuckle. The kid looked slightly taken aback but quickly scowled.

"I was sleeping on the street after a nasty fight with my girlfriend in our apartment" he replied angrily. "So I'm sleeping on the side walk when I'm approached by these two goons, who by now you and I both realize are corporate thugs; anyway they beat me into unconsciousness, load me into some kind of van and I woke up here with a bunch of other people I don't know".

José looked back at him understandingly and the graying beard on his chin before getting painstakingly to his feet. The kid took notice of what he was doing and also got to his feet. "What is it?" he asked curiously. "I have a very, VERY bad feeling about this" José replied worriedly. The kid looked back at him skeptically "how could it get any worse than this?" he asked almost comically.

Suddenly the loud sound of a hydraulic lift filled the room. José looked back at the kid with a grumpy expression. The kid shrugged back apologetically "ask a stupid question" he said simply. "Get an obvious answer" José replied more to himself than the kid. Suddenly the sounds from the lift stopped abruptly.

Glancing around José noticed that large and strange looking eggs had surrounded the perimeter of the room. José stomach tightened, he didn't know what they were but they couldn't be good for him. Looking around he spotted the kid getting closer to one of the eggs with a look of curiosity on his face. "Stay away from those things kid" he said quickly. The kid looked back up at him and began to walk away but the egg opened up like some kind of fleshy pod and recaptured the kid's interest.

Before José could pull the kid away some kind of strange peach colored spider leaped from the egg and attached itself firmly to the kid's face. José tried to pull it off but the damn thing wouldn't budge. Suddenly he heard a massive amount of scurrying, looking up he saw that the rest of the eggs had opened and more peach colored spiders were attaching to the rest of the people.

Out of nowhere one of the spiders that was a shade of brown instead of peach like the others leaped at him. "I go to face my death, Young Fury please forgive me, for I don't believe I will be able to see you again" he thought fleetingly before the spider attached itself to his face and his world went black for a second time.

Up in the observation deck Gould grinned as Graves looked over the people below him. "All hosts appear to be normal and healthy, move them into separate holding areas for observation, I don't want an outbreak" Graves ordered. Numerous guards filled the room and dragged off the unconscious hosts to separate holding cells for observation. Turning back to Gould Graves let out a sigh of relief and excitement. "We are about to make an enormous breakthrough Gould, the value of this species as a weapon is beyond comprehension.

Graves grinned back with equal excitement, "if this whole thing goes smoothly I'll be on the board of directors in no time" he said practically shaking. "Is all you ever think about getting a top job in the company" Graves said as he looked Gould amused. "Yes, so why don't we celebrate, got any booze?" Gould asked eagerly. "There's plenty in the mess, why don't we head down?" Graves suggested mockingly. "After you" Gould replied in high spirits.

"Christ, what the hell happened" the kid said wearily as he awoke and sat up, he could see the peach spider lying dead nearby. "What the hell was that all about?" he thought fleetingly. He couldn't understand what was going on; he wasn't damaged in any way.

"Guess whatever their planning is a dud" he thought to himself smugly. Suddenly a pain entered his body so great he fell to the floor clutching his chest in agony and let out a scream as some kind of creature burst from his chest. Collapsing back on the floor he bled, gurgled, and then died.

"Shit I'm getting too old for this, wait a minute why the hell am I still alive?" José thought grumpily as he regained consciousness and got painstakingly to his feet for a second time. Looking around he saw that they had moved him to a different room; this room was much smaller than previous room and he was slightly dismayed to discover that he was by himself. "So much for conversation" José said to himself as his eyes continued to sweep the room.

His gaze fell on the brownish spider that was lying dead in the center of the room. "Guess it's gonna take more than that kill me" José thought to himself with a sigh of relief. Suddenly he was seized by a gut wrenching pain in his stomach. Clutching his stomach he growled in suppressed pain as he felt something writhe inside him. However just as quickly as the pain started it stopped.

José went to his knees massaged his stomach as he breathed heavily. "Goddamn it that hurt like a bitch" he cursed as he coughed. Sitting back against the wall he sighed again and collapsed back against the wall where he was almost immediately drowned in sleep.

Gould and Graves were enjoying the beer and wine they had found in the mess hall when they heard one of the tech's voices on the loudspeaker. "Dr. Graves please report to observation, repeat Dr. Graves please report to observation. Looking back at Gould Graves' eyes lit up happily, "the xenomorphs must have been born, come let us go and look at our success.

When the two of them entered the observation level they were confronted by a junior lab technician who was reading the birth report. "Have you got good news to tell us?" Gould asked eagerly, he couldn't wait to here how successful they had been.

"Out of the 19 people impregnated 18 of them have burst forth, the numbers are as follows, there are eight warriors and ten drones". Graves looked at the tech with slight confusion, "what happened to the last xenomorph?" he asked slightly exasperated.

The tech looked back at his boss before replying "I do not know yet, the host of the praetorian xenomorph has been taken to the medical area for examination. I believe he is still there". With that both men turned and without saying another word left in the direction of the medical area.

Graves and Gould proceeded to the med lab with such speed no one remembered seeing them as they passed. Upon reaching the med lab Graves keyed it open and stepped inside with Gould right behind him.

Both men froze when they stepped inside to see the medical team working intensely around the body of a man. Both men watched in awe as the surgeon used a laser scalpel to cut into the stomach of the man and extract the dead chestburster.

"What is the status of the operation" Graves demanded quickly. The lead surgeon looked at him after taking off his surgery mask. "The xenomorph is stillborn; it died while in the process of attempting to break out of the patient's chest" the doctor replied indifferently. "The patient has survived both the attempted chest burst and the surgical procedure with his bio readouts in the green, now we just have to wait until he wakes up".

Graves thought to himself for a long moment before he decided what to do, "put him back in one of the empty human observation cells and keep me informed of his bio readouts, physicals, and even behavior, understood?" he asked in an all too official voice. "Yes Sir" the surgeon replied absentmindedly.

Graves turned back to Gould who was looking furious "damn!" Gould cursed, "That praetorian was worth almost as much as the Queen itself". Graves regarded Gould for a moment "a human who lived through something like this may be interesting to study" Graves responded disdainfully. "Keep him if you want but he is worth nothing to me, however I believe there are enough xenomorphs to satisfy the board of directors" Gould retorted to a disgruntled sigh from Graves.

(Dream Sequence)

José couldn't tell what was what anymore as he made his way through what seemed like an endless number of pitch black tunnels and catacombs. He couldn't even tell where he was going; it was as if some inner instinct that he couldn't explain was telling him the way. As he turned into a gigantic chamber lit by light he froze in his tracks.

Many of the black xenomorphs clustered around a giant one of them that José took be their queen. He tensed as the xenomorphs let out a simultaneous shriek. However as they continued to shriek José got the impression that they were beckoning to him instead of trying to attack him.

Slowly he walked closer and closer to the cluster of xenomorphs. As he walked up to them they nuzzled him playfully but did not try to bite him or rip him into pieces. As he looked up at the queen he was startled to hear her start speaking to him.

"My son, you are my only praetorian guard and therefore the high protector of my hive, your captured brothers and sisters need you to help them but first you must wake and join them". She said without speaking, and José felt as if their minds were linked somehow.

Rearing back she gave out an enormous battle screech. "Awaken my warriors, Awaken my drones my praetorian will lead you to battle and freedom!"

(End of Dream Sequence)

José woke up so suddenly he banged his head as he sat up. "Shit that hurt!" he cursed as he opened his eyes again and looked around; he was in what looked like a human jail cell now with a metal cot, mirror, toilet, and sink.

Rubbing his forehead he made his way over to the sink and doused his face with water. Drying of his face he looked into the mirror and then froze as he took in reflection. His beard and shoulder length hair had changed from gray to obsidian black; His eye color had changed as well from brown to pure black as well.

"What's happening to me" José thought wildly as he continued to stare at his reflection. To his great surprise a voice in his head that was not his own answered him. "You have become part of the hive my praetorian" the voice said. José was still far from knowing what was going on and wanted some answers.

"What is your praetorian, and who are you?" he thought again hoping to receive an answer from the voice. Thankfully he was not disappointed when the voice spoke up again. "I am the queen of my hive and as a praetorian you are one of the elite guards of both me and the hive however in your case you are the only praetorian".

José racked his brain as he tried to process the information he had been given. Then as suddenly as the past pain in his chest his memories flooded back to him. In High Peak they had been guarding the species yet only the brass and those damn scientists knew anything about them so only rumors about them had gotten to his ears. The only he really knew about them was that he wasted two of them at High Peak.

"Well, guess I'll have to figure it out" José said rather than thought to himself as he really didn't want the voice to talk to him again yet.

Outside the facility at the gate guardhouse three corporate guards sat listening to tunes on the radio and waving their guns around playfully in every direction. Suddenly one them sat up straighter in his chair. "Something wrong" one of the other guards said disinterestedly.

"Something is out there, we are definitely not alone. The third guard looked skeptically at the insistent man. "Your damn ears and nose are going to get us into trouble one of these days" the third guard said irritably "still" he continued "we'd better check it out".

The man who first noticed the disturbance cocked a 9mm Glock handgun and walked out of the guardhouse with his gun at the ready. The second man followed closely behind him cocking a Remington 870 shotgun as he exited. The third man slammed a magazine into his M16A2 assault rifle, cocked it, and picked up some spare magazines before following his companions into the woods around the base.

They had to have gone at least before finally the leader of the group spoke "Spread out" the man with the pistol ordered. "Man there's nothing out here" the man with the shotgun replied angrily. "You lead us all the way out here for noth…", before the man could finish his sentence he was yanked screaming into the trees by some unseen force causing him to drop his shotgun.

The first man holstered his pistol with blurring speed. Picking up the absent mans shotgun he stood back to back with the third guard as they peppered the woods around them with bullets and buckshot. Dropping the empty shotgun the first man drew his pistol again. "Keep your eyes sharp, and let's find our missing man" he said calmly. "Are you F&$ kidding? Whatever it was just killed one of our guys and we didn't even see him" the man with the assault rifle retorted in an almost frantic voice.

The man with the pistol was about to tell him to shut up when he saw a blue come out of nowhere and caused his compatriots chest to blow wide open. Suddenly there was a movement behind him. He turned and raised his pistol but was too late, by the time his gun came level he had been impaled on the end of some kind of spear.

Moments later the woods were filled with electricity as nearly a dozen of the newly arriving hunters became visible. Turning to them the leader of the group let out a roar of triumph and began leading them in the direction of the base.


	4. Breakout

Breakout

Ro'Shir adjusted the vision on his mask to focus on the front of the Ooman instillation. Turning around to face the large group of Yautja he trilled in excitement as this was his first time as a pack leader. "We are here as you all know not to hunt, but to capture the hard meat queen as well as much of the hive alive as possible" he said quickly.

Most of the Yautja in the group growled back in frustration, they knew they were not here to hunt xenomorphs but to capture them alive for a grand event held by their clan alone. All were unhappy for different reasons, most for not being able to hunt the hard meats for their skulls, some for being led by a young and inexperienced leader who was only leading because he was the son of an elder who was fond of giving out high positions to his family.

All of the Yautja were disciplined and blooded warriors however so they did not let their frustration distract them or show past the point of reason. Activating his cloak Ro'Shir proceeded through the gate that had been left open by the Oomans who had come looking for them. Activating their cloaks as well the dozen or so Yautja followed Ro'Shir into the base.

Inside the base Frank Gould paced nervously up and down the conference room waiting for answers from Graves as he studied the medical readouts on the surviving human given to him by the medical examination team.

The medical team had just finished running several tests on the survivor to see if there would be any physical or biological changes and from what Gould and Graves had heard the changes were extraordinarily profound and very beneficial.

Graves suddenly looked up from the report in astonishment, something that Gould didn't miss. "What is it" Gould asked impatiently. Graves stared back at him for a long moment before responding, "The changes to both his physical abilities are astounding" Graves said with a note of deep enthusiasm.

Gould looked back at him more irritated than he was before, "what kind of changes?" Gould asked even more impatient than before. "His strength, speed, reflexes, and senses have been multiplied very significantly. Also his primal instincts have intensified dramatically; his thought processing speed has also been increased significantly, and his blood has become very highly acidic, but there is something else that they can't explain."

Gould stiffened slightly, "what might that be?" he asked uncertainly. "His brainwaves have changed and seem to be reacting with those of the captive xenomorphs, it seems to be some kind of telepathy that links him with the xenomorph hive, although it is not as powerful as those of the xenomorphs because the human part of his brain controls it and allows him from simply becoming a minion of the queen who obeys every order without question." Graves replied. "A xenomorph warrior with no absolute loyalty and a will of its own" he continued breathlessly.

"Maybe we could use this opportunity to make powerful super soldiers" Gould replied excitedly, "More loyal to their own species than the xenomorphs would be to us and just as deadly". Graves looked back at him about to reply when the sound of an alarm blared throughout the base, moments later they heard machine gun fire.

"Report!" Graves ordered but no one answered him. Cocking a pistol Gould ran out of the conference room and towards the sound of gun fire leaving Graves behind. "Leave me here will you?" Graves said to no one as he irritably rummaged through a drawer and withdrew a sawn-off shotgun. Loading a round into each of the barrels he snapped the breach shut and left in the opposite direction and away from Gould. "This place won't become my burial site" Graves reassured himself

Gould held his pistol at the ready as he approached one of the many checkpoints inside the base. He froze in horror as he saw the carnage spread out before him. Nearly five guards and one bizarre looking armored creature lay motionless. Moving carefully he checked the security cameras. The sounds of battle were everywhere as the guards fired at, what? He couldn't see anything.

Suddenly he spotted a clear outline that looked like a distortion in the light rushing towards him with blurring speed. He stepped back into a shooters stance and fired his 9mm pistol rapidly. Green blood spurted where his bullets made impact but it didn't even slow them down.

As he went to reload the creature became visible right in front of him. A pair of blades sprang from the creature's wrist and imbedded themselves in his chest cavity before he could finish reloading; he was dead before he hit the ground.

Ro'Shir let the corpse fall to the ground before drawing the knife that he used to take the skulls of his trophies. He was in the process of taking the Ooman's skull when he heard another noise behind him he turned to see another Ooman raising a weapon at him. Before the Ooman could fire on him he fired his shoulder cannon and blew the Ooman into pieces. "It's a good night for the hunt even if the best prey is off-limits" he thought happily.

José was resting in his cell when he heard the intruders enter and the first sounds of battle start. He wasn't quite sure how but he could sense them even before the battle with the guards even started. Getting up he went to look at the guard posted outside his cell to notice that the guard had rushed out when the first signs of battle had started and left him alone.

Suddenly the voice in his head spoke up again, this time however the voice sounded frantic. "It is the Yautja, they have come to kill the hive and take me to breed; praetorian you must free your brothers and sisters so we can face them" the voice finished off just as frantic as it had started.

"How am I supposed to do this?!" José thought wildly as he looked around his cell. "You are my praetorian and the high protector of the hive, I have faith in you, and I know you can do it" the voice said soothingly. Looking around José spotted the mirror and an idea came to him. Walking up to it he delivered a mighty punch that shattered the mirror into pieces.

Picking up one of the mirror shards and without knowing why he was doing this, sliced the palms of his hands and placed them on the hinges of the barred door. To his astonishment the hinges began to melt and the door fell forward permitting him to exit.

Stepping out of the cell he glanced around and realized that the entrance to the cell area had been left open. Suddenly a man in a white lab coat stepped into the holding area clutching a sawn-off shotgun. The man looked up in surprise when he saw José and attempted to aim the weapon at him.

With a swiftness he didn't know he possessed he charged at the man, grabbed his wrist and yanked the shotgun out of his hands without it ever going off. Moving even more quickly he blocked the clumsy sucker punch the man threw at him, wrapped the man's head under his arm and twisted. He listened intently as he heard a thick crack as the man's spine snapped. The man fell to the ground and lay still.

Picking up the fallen man's shotgun José checked it, the weapon was fully loaded with one round was in each barrel so he snapped it shut and, picking up the man's security card he exited as quickly as he could.

Holstering the shotgun in his waste band he made his way down the hallway towards the holding cages where the voice had said his "brothers and sisters" were being held captive he spotted a thick and heavy door marked "armory".

With his heart beating faster he took out the dead man's security card and swiped it over the entrance's computer panel. The door opened with a loud hiss and José stepped inside. Looking at wall after wall of both regular and experimental weapons José's eyes fell on the katana that was taken from him. His eyes lit up as he placed the sword and scabbard on his back.

He was about to leave when he spotted the case marked "experimental" that his katana had been lying on top of. Bending down José looked at the label, "Personal Vulcan Cannon, what the hell does that mean?" José thought as he opened the case.

The case opened to reveal a minigun, unlike a typical one however, this one had a power cable running to a backpack that also fed ammo. Strapping the pack onto his back José fed the ammo belt into the six barreled and walked out.

"One more hallway to the holding cages" José thought to himself as he made his way through the north corridor. "Excellent my praetorian, you are perhaps more worthy to be the high protector of my hive than I originally thought" the voice said in high spirits. "Thanks for the compliment" José thought back in a reply.

As José drew nearer to the corner a battle suddenly erupted in the next hallway, much closer than the distant sounds of battle José could hear occurring in other parts of the base. Taking a deep breath José walked around the corner.

José watched as a guard slumped to the floor beside one of his companions as the three other guards fired at the invisible creature. One of the rounds hit the creature's wrist causing it to become visible. "So that must be a Yautja" he thought wearily. The creature roared as it prepared to charge the guards; fortunately no one had seen him yet.

"Hey, Over Here Assholes!!" he yelled out as loud as he could while pointing the Vulcan cannon. The three men and the Yautja wheeled round and before they could even contemplate this stunning turn of events José opened fire with the six barreled bringer of death. The 7.62mm bullets lay waste as they blasted craters in the hallway walls and in a matter of seconds all three men lay dead; the Yautja was still moving however.

Shifting the weapon to bear directly on the Yautja José let loose a hailstorm of lead. The Yautja was torn to pieces in a matter of seconds and collapsed onto the floor every bit as dead as the human guards. However those few seconds had also depleted the weapon's ammo belt. "Shit!" José cursed "guess that was their problem with this thing".

José searched the guards and came up with a block of C4 and detonators on one of them. "This could be useful" José thought distractedly.

José knew he couldn't just stand around and look at the damn thing because he could hear the sounds of battle getting closer. Dropping the ammo pack and Vulcan Cannon to the ground he sprinted to the holding cage are and arrived only moments later.

"Brother you've come!" one of the xenomorph warriors called out to him through his mind. Walking over to the control panel he pulled out the security card again and it beeped acceptance. A massive hiss filled the room as the holding cage doors opened and the 18 xenomorphs poured out and assembled before him in a horde.

"This was an odd play of destiny" José reflected briefly. Long ago he had killed some of their kind, now they stood behind him, expecting him to lead them in battle, normally he would have had a hard time comprehending all of this; however he had been renowned for his ability to adapt to change quickly when it was necessary to survive and this was one dramatic change.

Drawing his katana he pointed it towards the adjoining hallway where he could sense numerous Yautja approaching quickly. "The Yautja approach from that hallway, go forth and unleash your rage on them, protect the hive and the queen from those that would harm it" José thought as forcefully as he could.

José could not figure out why but even though he wondered about what he was doing leading these creatures; he felt a strong bond with them that he couldn't explain.

Even though his statement was brief he knew it struck a strong cord. All of the xenomorphs shrieked in unison and charged towards the hallway that José had indicated. José lingered for a moment before taking off after the black swarm. "What did I just get myself into?" José asked himself. Moments later it became clear to him, he had declared war on a Yautja clan.

Ro'Shir deactivated his cloaked as he stepped into the very wide hallway and motioning to the others to do the same. The remaining Yautja deactivated their cloaking devices as well and fell into step beside him. Ro'Shir grimaced in frustration; the operation had gone very badly and his father would punish him severely for it. Half of the pack had been killed battling the Oomans with them just finding Bloody Face dead with the bodies of five other Oomans and they hadn't even captured any of the hard meats yet.

Suddenly he heard the shrill shriek of a hard and he extended his combi-stick, all the Yautja deployed their weapons yet they were still stunned when many hard meats poured into the hallway and charged right at them. All except one of the Yautja shoulder cannons had been damaged or destroyed when fighting the Oomans so they could do little except charge right back.

As they charged Ro'Shir stayed slightly behind the rest hoping to use them as meat shields so he could rack up kills while they took the blows. The two sides crashed into each other in a whirling mess of slashing claws and steel.

Ro'Shir ran headlong into a number of the Kiande Amedha and brought down a drone by impaling it on the end of his combi-stick, the drone was still squirming around however and its knife like claws made contact with his mask and ripped it off but died soon after. Smirking he turned to go back to the fight when he felt something hard get shoved in between his mandibles; panic and fear stronger than he'd ever felt before seized him and he froze on the spot.

José was a tall man at about 6' 5" but he still would to raise the shotgun above his head to get it at that thing's ugly face. Grunting with anger over the loss of one of his fallen comrades; he raised the sawn-off shotgun and stuffed it into the Yautja's ugly face.

José cracked a grin as he saw the fear flash behind the Yautja's eyes, and discharged both barrels simultaneously. The Yautja's face blew completely out the back of his skull and splattered against the opposite wall.

José watched the body fall with satisfaction before dropping the shotgun, drawing his katana and leaping back into the fray. One of the Yautja turned to face him, shockedby the Ooman who had charged a him with the hard meats. The Yautja slashed at him diagonally with the combi-stick, moving with incredible speed Jose blocked outward and the to weapons met with such force that sparks flew between them.

Twisting his grip Jose pivoted his feet and brought his sword to block low on the opposite side of his body as the Yautja attempted to use the opposite end of his staff to sweep Jose's legs. The weapons met again with sparks still flying where they met. Moving quickly Jose shifted around until he was positioned behind the Yautja. Switching the katana into a reverse grip he thrust it past his torso and into the back of the Yautja. The huge creature roared in agony and dropped to one knee clutching the end of the sword that was now potruding from his chest. Drawing a combat knife from his boot he turned t the kneeling Yautja, grabbed his dread locks and slashed his throat. Neon green spurted everywhere as the Yautja fell back, gurgled and died.

After a few more minutes of struggle the five remaining Yautja lay dead one of them not including the one without a face had been killed directly by José, four drones an a warrior also lay dead from the struggle however and José felt a deep pain for those who had been lost yet he had been a soldier nearly all his life so the pain of grief wasn't new to him.

Raising his katana over his head he roared in triumph, the xenomorphs copied him by letting out an enormous shriek of victory. "Excellent my son, you are very worthy to be called the high protector of the hive, your victory over the foul Yautja has forever proven that to me" the voice in the back of his head spoke with the of being deeply impressed yet there was a note of sorrow in the voice which José recognized from the first time he had heard it as being female.

"Your victory is only brief my children for I am sure you can now sense that many more Yautja have entered this place and come for me, ensure that the praetorian can escape, he must survive" and with that the voice ceased. José knew she was right as he could hear the feint rumbled of an engine somewhere outside of the compound. "We will guard him with our lives" one of the warriors screeched with such fury it made José feel a ripple of pride.

"No, live to fight another day, yet make sure the praetorian can escape, now go protector, find us again, hide your heat for that is how they find you" the voice spoke up again.

"I will come back for you" José promised as he turned and ran down the opposite corridor and towards the rear entrance to the compound.

Minutes later José was outside of the compound and covered in mud from a stream bed that he had hidden as he heard the roar of a ship landing somewhere in the compound. Carefully peaking over the edge his eyes took in a sight that made him grow hot with anger.

His xenomorph comrades were being carted out of the facility one by one in levitating cages, each one was heavily guarded by Yautja, he also saw them carrying out the bodies of the dead Yautja that had been killed during the battle earlier.

Finally nearly two dozen Yautja emerged guarding the shackled queen. "So that is the origin of the mysterious voice in my head" José thought to himself before he began moving in the direction of the motor pool. "Good luck my son" the queens voice spoke up in the back of his mind.

José tensed when he saw that a Yautja stood between him and the motor pool area. Moving with extraordinary silence he creped around the back of the Yautja and drew a combat knife out of his boot. Moving so swiftly that the eye could scarcely follow, José buried the knife into the Yautja's throat, as he'd hoped the knife penetrated the creature's voice box and it died before it could shout out a roar of warning to its fellow hunters.

Reaching the motor pool area José took a pair of keys that he had found on a dead guard out of his pocket. Before he began his search for a vehicle however he crouched behind the gate and attached the C4 brick to the entrance t the motor pool. Moving quietly through the rows of assorted vehicles he found the one that he was looking for, it was a silver Kawasaki Ninja model motorcycle.

Inserting the keys and holding the detonator in one hand, José prepared himself for one of the maddest dashes he was probably ever going to make in his life. He turned the key,

Revved the engine and pressed the button. The front gate of the motor poll exploded showering the now stunned Yautja.

Releasing the brake he roared the bike past the Yautja who were so caught off guard the didn't try to stop him as he roared out of the gate and barreled down the road that led back to civilization.

Elder Ro'Leh watched in amazement as the Ooman blazed past him and out of the facility. Moment's later one of the Young Bloods cam running towards him shouting at the top of his voice, "Ro'Leh, that Ooman killed Long Knives!" Ro'Leh turned quickly to the Yautja beside him "follow that Ooman and capture him alive, he may very well be strong enough for what we are planning Ruk'Lir" he said briefly.

Ruk'Lir activated his cloak and took off after the Ooman as fast as he could go. Climbing to one of the highest trees in the forest, Ruk'Lir spotted the Ooman's vehicle as it headed towards a mid-sized Ooman city some distance away.

"I'm coming for you Ooman, too bad I will not be able to take your skull; it would certainly have been an excellent one for any Yautja to posses" Ruk'Lir said to himself in a menacing tone. Moving swiftly through the forest Ruk'Lir made his way towards the city in pursuit of the fleeing Ooman.

_Here is the next chapter of my story for your enjoyment, sadly however, I have run into very desperate personal problems and I may be forced to cancel writing my stories, however if they mean anything to anyone, I will try my hardest to perservere and continue with their progression_


	5. The next move

_"I'm Back and ready to continue!!!"_ _sorry if I kept anyone waiting_ _I realize that_ _everyone has problems and I must get over mine and continue to right so without further delay I present my next chapter. Please review!! good reviews fuel my drive to wright and constructive critisism fuels my drive to wright better.  
_

The Next Move

"What the hell am I gonna do?!" José thought to himself vigorously as he gunned the bike closer to the signs that indicated the California state capital of Sacramento was just ahead, the light from the city lit up the sky above it so even though it wasn't even close to the biggest city in California it was still bright enough to notice.

José sighed inwardly at what had transpired only a few hours ago and what was now expected of him. He knew that the queen and the rest of the hive were expecting him to save them in some heroic fashion but at the moment he was at a loss for a solution to the problem.

"Wonder if the Yautja will send someone after me" José thought disinterestedly as he blazed past the city limits and into downtown. He knew that they probably had sent someone after him but he didn't really care at that moment.

What he did care about however was coming up with a plan to get all of the xenomorphs out without all of them dying in the process.

José grimaced inwardly in frustration again because he also knew that the Yautja wouldn't be the only ones after him. When the Yutani Corporation went back to investigate what had happened to their weapons lab they would find the information on him that the medical team had documented and they probably wouldn't think he died with the rest of the staff.

"Should've destroyed that damn computer database" he thought grudgingly. Well what was done was done; he knew he couldn't go back now. So he might as well make a plan for the future.

José grimaced as he thought about all the staggering problems, obstacles and odds that currently faced him but he was determined to find a way to beat them all. Turning a corner José gunned the motorcycle down one of the side roads. He had decided that it would probably be a smart idea look for a hideout spot for shady characters where he could lay low and plan his next move.

José geared the bike down a back alley and spotted just the type of place he was looking for. It was what looked like an old and destroyed pool hall with two extraordinarily large looking bouncer type people dressed completely in black standing out in front of it.

Pulling up to the front of the pool hall he lowered the kickstand on the bike and walked towards the entrance only to have the two bouncers block his path.

"You got business?" the larger of the two bouncers asked stupidly. José shot him a hard look but decided it was better to just answer and avoid drawing attention which at this point was the last thing he could possibly need.

"It's a pool hall, isn't it? I just want to play some pool and maybe have a place to crash for the night" José said disinterestedly. The bouncer curled his hand into a fist menacingly and stared at José with murder in his eyes but said nothing.

José frowned slightly; he really didn't have time for this bullshit. "Time to pick a fight" José thought as his body tensed.

"Are you going to answer? Or are you too stupid to formulate a response? José said in a mocking tone. The man suddenly yelled out in fury and swung his fist at him in a clumsy sucker punch. José caught the man's fist in his hand and pivoting his stance, twisted his arm out and locked it in a police takedown maneuver.

Moving with extraordinary speed José brought his hand back and hit the man in the neck with an outside knife hand. The move had stunned the large man and he collapsed to the ground like a pile of meat.

The second bouncer looked at the scene in amazement. Then coming to his senses the second bouncer reached into his waste band grasping for a gun. Before he was able to bring the weapon level however José had grabbed his wrist and yanked causing him to drop the weapon amidst a shriek of unbearable pain.

Moving inside the man's outstretched arms José threw a backwards elbow strike that connected solidly with the man's forehead causing him to fall into unconsciousness as well.

As the second man slumped to the ground unconscious José picked up his weapon; a .357 magnum revolver and checked it. Seeing that it was fully loaded José spun the chamber and snapped it back into place.

José checked the fallen man for ammo and discovered a whole box of shells in his pants pocket. Placing the shells into his back pocket and tucking the magnum in his side pocket José walked up to the pool hall door and stepped inside.

Outside the pool hall on the roof of a building across the street, Ruk'Lir watched as the Ooman he had been following defeated two much bigger Oomans and defeated them even though one of the Ooman cowards had been armed. The anticipation and disappointment made Ruk'Lir groan in utter frustration.

"This Oomans head would bring so much honor to the one who possessed it; I know there is the grand event that we hold but; Pauk! I can't stand passing up such an opprotunity and let him live" Ruk'Lir thought to himself with an air of one who had just missed their favorite thing in the universe, he knew however why he had been selected to go after the Ooman.

He was a Yautja of honor and would not betray the trust of the elder for his own honor and glory.

Ruk'Lir could be happy however in that the elder trusted him so much. Nearly every single hunter of every rank and experience had requested to hunt the Ooman that had caused the death of Long Knives but the elder had entrusted him with this task. Well, he could smile about that.

Crouching on top of the building he bunkered down to wait as he continued to watch the building eagerly. He wanted to wait a little longer before he made his move to capture the Ooman.

Many clacking sounds suddenly filled the pool hall's largest room as José stepped through the door. Acting on instinct José drew the magnum revolver and pointed it at one of a number of men now pointing an assortment of Glock 17, P220, HK USP pistols and a 12 gauge shotgun at him. José tensed and prepared to die.

"Lower your weapons!" a deep voice with a thick Russian accent called out. Slowly the men in the room lowered and eventually holstered their guns.

When they lowered and holstered their guns José did the same and watched as a burly man with a thick brown mustache stepped forward and holstered an antique Tokarev TT30 model pistol.

"Come my mysterious friend let us talk a while" the man said jovially gesturing to a pair of stools in front of the tattered bar.

Taking a seat José looked at the man still wondering vividly why his life had been spared.

"So why am I still alive?" José asked the man calmly as he downed a shot of vodka. He decided that now was the worst time to get drunk but the time couldn't have been more right for a drink.

"Want some vodka?" The man sitting next asked him smiling slightly. José nodded and the man filled a pair of shot glasses from the bar and filled them up. José nodded appreciatively and tossed it back in one gulp. The Russian tossed back his shot of vodka before turning to him to initiate a conversation.

"You've got quite some skills comrade; you were able to beat both Alexei and Nikolai easily even though they were working together. That kind of skill merits a man whose life is worth letting him keep" the man said enthusiastically. If he hadn't just been through a very depressing series of events José would have smirked but all he could manage at the moment was a small nod of acknowledgement.

"Something wrong comrade, you look depressed?" the man asked this time sounding concerned. José turned to look at the man sitting next to him.

"I've have a rough couple of days" José replied dully. Turning back to the bar José poured out another shot of vodka and downed it in one chug. "Got any place to sleep and maybe some extra firepower?" José asked sounding as if he could sleep for a hundred years.

"Plenty" the Russian replied in a friendly voice before turning to the bar and downing his own shot of vodka. "Before I let you retire comrade I would like to know the name of my new guest", his voice was genuinely pleasant yet José could tell that there was a trace of apprehension nestled there.

"My name is José and don't go trying to make me out to be some kind of super soldier, I'm just a drifter with some skills to help me survive this crazy, screwed up world" José said as he downed his fifth and last shot of vodka. He didn't feel any affects of the alcohol even though he probably by now had a level of .08 or higher causing for him to wonder vaguely if it had anything to do with that thing they took out of him. As José stood up he turned again to look at the Russian who gestured towards a room in the back indicating that there was something he could sleep on back there.

"So what is your name and do you mind if I keep this revolver?" José asked politely to the Russian. The man regarded him for a moment before nodding to him.

"My name is Vasili Zaitsev but they call me "Death Wish" as every one of my men thinks that I constantly have one, and I am the leader of this charming bunch that calls themselves the "Russian Renegades" he said slightly sarcastically.

"We are ex Russian Spetsnaz, veterans of the war in Chechnya and Afghanistan; as for Nikolai's revolver, you can keep it, and I'll just get him another one, so no harm no foul" he continued playfully yet proudly at the same time.

"Thanks" José replied with deep gratitude. "I've had a hard day and I think I'm being hunted so please wake me unless it is an unimportant, is that ok?" he continued in a voice that sounded so tired it seemed as if he was an undead zombie.

"Clear as vodka" Vasili again replied jovially. "Don't worry comrade, you have made friends today with the Russian Renegades and we will protect you while you slumber from anyone after you" he said this time in an uncharacteristically forceful voice.

José walked into the back lounge and looked around, it was typical of a run down pool hall, busted furniture and a few tables but that was pretty much it. As José's eyes continued to scan the room he could feel his spirits lift as they fell upon a pair of Czech made Skorpion vz.61s lying next to his bed, they were nasty little submachine guns known for being highly portable, possessed decent stopping power and had an extraordanary rate of fire.

José walked over to the e bedside table and checked them. Both magazines were fully loaded and appeared to be in good firing condition from what he could see. Setting them back down on the table before taking the revolver out of his waistband he set it beside the other two guns so that they were all within arms reach in case he had to get at them fast.

After that José did the same with the katana on his back only he leaned it against the bed instead of putting it on the side table.

Since the Yautja weren't likely to give up on someone who had humiliated them José was sure that he would need all the weapons he could possibly get his hands on in the near future.

As José sat down on the bed his mind was racing about what to do next, he had promised the xenomorphs he would return to help them and he planned to do just that. However his mind also dwelt on Young Fury who as far as José knew was back in Chicago worrying about him and he also had a promise to him as well.

"Well can't think about it all my problems now" José thought slightly depressed. He stroked his black beard as he lay down to try and get some sleep. Moments later he could be heard snoring all the way on the other side of the pool hall.

Vasili sighed as he listened to his guest's snores. "This is one man who has known much pain, I can see that from his eyes" he thought wearily as he cleaned his TT30 pistol. It was nearly 70 years old so it needed constant cleaning but Vasili kind of liked the weapon, to him it was a symbol of what he had left behind in Russia. He had seen and experienced enough grief to know when one was gripped by it, one little perk of his years in the Soviet army and then later Russian Spetsnaz.

"Sir may I talk to you for a moment?" Vasili looked up from cleaning his pistol to see his second-in-command Menshikov standing next to him. "Yes you can, now what is it?" Vasili asked in a slightly irritated voice.

"The Vaquero gang is calling us out and moving in our turf, they want us to show up for one last show down" Menshikov said his tone unsteady. Vasili sighed again in frustration.

"Gather the men together and tell them to get ready" he said icily. He always hated confrontations with other gangs because it usually meant that at least one of his comrades would not be with them at the days end. The Vaqueros however were just a bunch of lightly armed street punks so what he expected was nothing short of a massacre.

Moments later Vasili and a dozen or so of his men emerged from the pool hall armed with an assortment of automatic weapons that included AK-47s and P90s, also a number of his men had SPAS-12 shotguns. As they loaded into cars Menshikov made to join them but Vasili stopped him.

"Watch over and protect our head quarters with Alexei and Nikolai, I don't trust the two them around our sleeping guest, who I have promised sanctuary" Vasili said in a commanding voice. He didn't expect Menshikov to take being left out of a fight too well but he wanted to make sure that he was crystal clear.

"Very well" Menshikov replied. His tone was cool and controlled but the anger in his voice was unmistakable as he watched the cars carrying his boss and his entourage disappear from view.

Menshikov looked back at the pool hall and grimaced at the two men. Nikolai had produced a sawn-off Remington 870 model shot gun and Alexei had slipped on a pair of metal knuckles as his weapons of choice were often his fists. Both men looked at him and he knew that they were both ready to deal with any punk that came calling.

Menshikov walked back into the pool hall and sitting down in front of the bar he pulled out the bottle of vodka, poured himself a shot glass full and downed it in one gulp. "What does Death Wish see in this man" he thought briefly as he pulled a P90 out from underneath the bar and cocked it, if some punk did show up he wanted to be ready to gun them down in a hail of lead.

(Dream Sequence)

José walked slowly down the inside of the chitin covered hive. He walked the long and seemingly endless tunnels for what seemed like an eternity until he finally arrived at the large central core of the hive where he could here the queen beckon for him.

As he walked into the central chamber of the hive he noticed that it was pitch black, but he didn't seem to need his eyes to know where he was going as he stepped closer and closer to the queen.

When he came to stand before her he could sense her raise her massive crown and before he knew what was happening, her voice spoke up to him from the back of his mind again.

"You have escaped my son and I as well as the rest of your brothers and sisters are full of joy for that accomplishment" she sounded joyous and sad at the same time, something that José until now hadn't thought possible.

"I will return to free you, I have already promised and I never break my promises!" José thought in a tone that was as forceful as it was fierce and he could feel the queen's emotions ripple as pride filled her.

"I believe in your determination but how could you possibly free us? We are shackled, caged and surrounded by the Yautja who now hunt you" she said her tone going back to being one of sadness.

"Don't worry I have a plan and its first step is gambling that they will take me alive" José thought slyly as he ran through his plan again in his mind for her to see. Upon seeing his plan he could sense her twitch in surprise as images of what he was planning flashed between them.

"I have never seen a bolder plan or a bigger gamble in all the time I have been alive, good luck my son you will need it for your plan to work. You must wake now as they are bearing down on you, I am positive that you can sense them". José heard these last thoughts of the queen and he felt himself descend into darkness.

(End of Dream Sequence)

José felt himself awaken suddenly; as he awoke he immediately became aware of his surroundings. While he scan the room his senses became alert, he could still sense humans inside and outside of the pool hall but he could also sense Yautja outside the building as well.

Moving quickly José got up from the bed and strapped his katana and scabbard onto his back. Then moving with the same speed he moved to the bedside table where his guns were located. Placing the revolver in his waistband José checked the magazines of both Skorpion submachine guns.

Upon seeing that both magazines were fully loaded he placed them back in the weapons and cocked them both. As José turned to face the door that separated him from the main room of the pool hall he grimaced at the fact that he was about to make another stupid and desperate gamble. "Here goes nothing again" he thought as he sensed the Yautja getting closer and closer to the building with each passing moment.


	6. the Gamble

The Gamble

José stood idly as he watched the door to the main room of the pool hall waiting for the Yautja to emerge. "I'm sorry Vasili but I'm afraid I'm going to have to give your place a bit of an explosive makeover" he thought morbidly before pulling out a high explosive grenade.

José hoped as hard as he could that what he was planning would not go south because much of it was beyond his control and up to the Yautja to make the decisions; something that almost dissuaded him initially but as he thought about it more and more he became convinced that it was the only way to rescue the hive.

"This had better work" he thought briefly while fingering the grenade's pin.

Ruk'Lir moved closer to the Ooman's hideout with increasing eagerness. He had been waiting and finally saw his chance to make his move after seeing many armed Oomans leaving the building. It made him glad that he waited because storming a place like that probably would have been suicide.

As he looked out in front of the building he saw two armed Oomans guarding the front. He decided that it was probably best to take them out separately and silently so that he would not attract any unwanted attention. As he moved in on the first of the two Oomans Ruk'Lir could feel his insides writhe with happiness and excitement.

Outside the pool hall Alexei spat furiously. "How can Vasili trust that stranger!" he burst out wildly spinning around to face Nikolai who finished loading the last shell into his shotgun before responding "You're just mad because he managed to beat you in a fist fight Alexei". Nikolai sounded so annoyed at his constant inquiries that he had to admit defeat at ever getting the answer he wanted from him.

Alexei fell silent and turned away. He had to admit that Nikolai was right; he really did have too much pride as far as his hand to hand combat skill was concerned. Suddenly he heard several noises coming from the opposite side of the alley. Curling his hands into fists of metal he carefully made his way to the opposite end of the alley and looked around.

"Hey what are you doing?" Nikolai called after him as he cocked his shotgun.

"Thought I heard someone but no one's here" Alexei called before turning to walk back to the poll hall. His walk was stopped short however as he was hoisted into the air with a pair of blades sticking out of his chest.

Nikolai watched in horror as his friend went limp as was then thrown aside and bashed into the wall as if he was garbage. Howling in fury he raised his shotgun and fired as the invisible being charged at him. His shot missed however and the blades that had impaled Alexei were rammed through his chest with such force he didn't have breath to cry out.

As Ruk'Lir pulled the corpse of the dead Ooman off his wrist blades he paused and pulled out his ritual knife so that he could take the skull of the now lifeless Ooman. He had decided that if he was unable to get his hands of the skull of the real prize he would at least get some honor out of his hunt.

As he carefully severed the skull the skull he looked back down the alley at the first of the Oomans that he had killed. "I did nothing honorable to get that kill so he will be left" Ruk'Lir though disinterestedly.

He knew that with the Ooman whose skull had just been taken he could use as a testament to his great speed but the one he had ambushed was a story he would rather not tell later on.

As he approached and stepped in front of the closed entrance to the Ooman building he remained cautious because for the amount of noise he had just made even an idiot would be suspicious and his prey was definitely not an idiot. Suddenly large number of bullets ripped through the front entrance and forced Ruk'Lir backwards into the wall.

From the back lounge José listened apprehensively to the gun fire that was going off in the other room. He wanted to go see but he knew enough not to show himself until the time was right. Clutching the grenade in his hand he put his thumb through the pin and prepared to pull the pin.

"Pauk!" Ruk'Lir cursed as he realized that one of the bullets had hit his cloaking rendering him visible. Moving quickly he leaped onto the roof of the building and calculated the spot where the shots had come from. "I'll get that pauk-de Ooman if it takes me until my last breath" he vowed silently.

Inside the building Menshikov fired off another burst from his P90 through the door before pointing it at the floor with one hand and downing another shot of vodka with the other. "Teach you to F$# with the Russian grim reaper!" he called in the direction of the door that he'd just shot to shit.

Slamming the shot glass down with such force that it shattered into millions of pieces; he raised his weapon to the ready position again and advanced on the door. Pushing the door open cautiously he aimed his weapon momentarily then glanced outside briefly. He spotted the corpses of both Nikolai and Alexei sprawled on the ground but he couldn't see what had killed them.

Stepping into the alley he checked Alexei's pulse and sure enough the man was dead. Glancing briefly over to Nikolai he decided that he would need nothing else other than the fact he was missing his head to determine that he was dead

"Must have scared that little shit off" Menshikov thought briefly as he stepped into the center of the room and headed towards the bar to finish off his vodka before he would report this to Vasili.

Suddenly the ceiling behind him collapsed and he dived for cover as debris rained down on him. Wheeling around and picking himself up off the floor at the same time Menshikov realized that some kind of creature had just dropped right through the ceiling and was advancing on him.

Menshikov was confused by the creature as he had never seen anything like it, it had to be at least seven feet tall and wore a bizarre mask and set of body armor the parts of the body that Menshikov could see seemed to be scaly green and it possessed a smell that reeked of death. Menshikov wasn't distracted by the bizarre circumstances for long as a powerful rage overtook him and he howled in fury for his lost comrades.

"Eat lead you ugly son of a bitch!" Menshikov shouted as loud as he could as he attempted to bring his gun level. The creature was too quick for him however and as the weapon braced against his shoulder a spinning disk had severed his head. Menshikov fell; he was dead before he hit the floor.

As José listened to the man in the next room fire his weapon and then fall; he knew that it was now time for him to show himself. Hoping that the Yautja hadn't seen him yet he took a deep breath, readied his weapons, and pulled the pin of the grenade. José threw the grenade at the door, kicked over a batter pool table and dived behind it.

Ruk'Lir walked slowly over the head of the fallen Ooman and picking up the skull looked at it with a bit of malice displayed in his motions. It was a fairly decent kill but not one of greatness; the frustration was angering him in the hope that by some miracle he could justify taking the skull of the Ooman that had killed Long Knives.

Mounting the skull on his back he looked around the room in frustration because for some reason his thermal vision could not track the Ooman. "Come out and fight Ooman coward!" he thought fiercely as he continued to look around angrily.

As if answering his thoughts one of the doors off to hisleft exploded showering him with splinters. Ruk'Lir looked up but the Ooman's thermal image was faded as if he had a lower body temperature than the rest. He wouldn't have much time to brood over why however as the Ooman charged at him.

José ran through the debris of destroyed doorway like a man possessed. With a roar he charged at the Yautja raising his submachine guns as he went. Aiming the guns squarely at the Yautja's head and chest he pulled the triggers. Numerous muzzle flashes flared up in quick succession as the weapons poured out a hailstorm of lead that reverberated off the Yautja's armor and left numerous green entry wounds in the exposed parts of its body.

José watched as his bullets forced the creature backwards and he tripped causing him to crash through the wall and into another adjacent room. José paused and slammed a fresh magazine into each gun before advancing on the gaping hole that the Yautja had left in the wall.

As he approached the hole José could smell a bizarre odor coming from the other side. It didn't take him long to guess that it was coming off the wounded Yautja. To José it smelled putrid and it reeked of anger and hatred.

"Guess these suckers like to communicate their emotions to each other by stinking up the room" José thought humorously as he continued to carefully advance, guns at the ready.

Suddenly a spear shot through the wall straight at José. Cursing José hit the deck and rolled and as the spear stuck into the back wall he came up in a kneeling position and aimed his weapons at the hole the spear had come through.

José pulled the triggers and watched as bullet after bullet tore through the wall turning it into Swiss cheese right before his eyes. José kept up his fire until he had exhausted his magazines; then drawing and cocking his revolver he moved slowly towards the wall now riddled with.

Approaching slowly José peered through one of the holes and tensed violently as he realized that he was staring right into the Yautja's eyes.

Suddenly the Yautja barreled through the wall into José and the two toppled over onto a billiard table causing it to collapse. Pushing himself away from the Yautja José pulled out his revolver and attempted to level it at the now prone Yautja.

However before he could bring his weapon level; the Yautja, moving with extraordinary speed rose and seized his arm pushing it aside and caused his shot to go wild. Moving with even greater speed the Yautja picked him up and hurled him across the room causing him to slam into the door that Menshikov have previously shot up.

The bullet riddled door gave way as he impacted with it and José spilled out into the alley coming to a stop beside the now headless Nikolai. Looking at Nikolai's body José got to his feet and discovered the shotgun Nikolai had been using. Picking up the shotgun José pumped a new round into the chamber and got onto his knees.

"Show yourself so I can put some buckshot into that ugly face of yours!" José thought fiercely stashing the shotgun as he waited for the Yautja to emerge.

Inside the pool hall Ruk'Lir watched as the Ooman crashed through the door and onto the street beyond it. "Oomans are so light and weak yet so fierce in combat" Ruk'Lir thought as he grimaced at the pain while fingering the bullet wounds that the Ooman's weapons had made in him.

As Ruk'Lir advanced after the Ooman he deployed his wrist blades. He had finally decided that the Ooman would be too difficult to capture alive and that he should just kill him, take his skull and explain what happened to the elder he was positive that an elder as wise as Ro'Leh would understand.

As he approached the door he spotted the Ooman kneeling in what looked like pain next to one of the previously deceased Oomans and readied his wrist blades for a lethal strike.

"You are more trouble than you are worth Ooman, now it is time for you to die!" he thought angrily as he stepped through the door and raised his wrist blades. He could not have been less prepared for what was coming.

As the Yautja raised his wrist blades to execute him; José quickly jerked the shotgun out from beneath Nikolai's dead body where he had hidden it prior to the Yautja's appearance and fired.

The 12 gauge round impacted solidly with the Yautja's exposed abdomen and with a roar of pain it jerked backwards away from him as José pumped another round into the chamber and fired again. The second shot impacted the Yautja in almost exactly the same spot and it kneeled down clutching its wounds and roaring in pain that sounded unbearable for even a Yautja.

Seizing his opportunity José charged at the Yautja drawing his katana off his back as he went. Reaching the Yautja José raised the sword above his head and brought it down in a diagonal slash just as the Yautja let out a final roar of defiance.

José watched with great satisfaction as neon green blood spurted everywhere and the cleanly severed head of the newly deceased Yautja dropped to the ground. Sheathing his sword and picking up the head José admired it as he waited for the other Yautja he could sense to make its move.

"Come on you stupid son of bitch go for it!" José thought hopefully as he sensed the Yautja moving closer and closer. He had been able to sense that there was more than one Yautja advancing on the pool hall right from the start but couldn't figure out why one had held back and watched while the other one had charged the place.

José pretended not to notice and continued admiring the head that he had just taken as the new Yautja came eerily close. "Come on you stupid idiot hit me!" José thought angrily. As if it could read his thoughts José felt a sharp pain in his head and moments later he fell into darkness.

Ri'Mur swelled with pride as he watched the Ooman that had killed the elder's right hand Ruk'Lir crumple to the ground. "The elder will be most pleased with me!" Ri'Mur thought excitedly as he went about disposing of Ruk'Lir's remains. Ri'Mur was a Young Blood barely passed his Chiva and therefore unable to hunt Oomans.

However he could just not pass up the chance to show his prowess to the elder even if the credit was not owed to him as Ruk'Lir had done virtually all the fighting. However as he finished disposing of Ruk'Lir's remains he slung the now unconscious Ooman over his shoulder, placed the Oomans blade onto his back and made his way out of the city back towards his clan's hiding place.

As Ri'Mur approached the group of Yautja now loading the last of the Kiande Amedha into the ship he laid the unconscious Ooman on the ground and spoke up with pride. "Elder, I have subdued the Ooman that killed Long Knives and now Ruk'Lir!"

Ro'Leh turned sharply to comprehend what Ri'Mur had just said and was instantly gripped with suspicion; he was not a stupid Yautja as he knew the vast difference between the skills of Ruk'Lir and those of Ri'Mur; he could put two and two together even if he hadn't been present.

"If Ri'Mur defeated that Ooman when Ruk'Lir could not he must have done something greatly dishonorable to attain" Ro'Leh thought fuming as he contemplated what to do next. As his eyes fell on the sword of the Ooman on hanging on Ri'Mur's back as if it was a trophy he had earned his eyes lit up with intense anger.

He finally decided that the Ooman would be taken alive to the grand event. However he had one loose end to tie off first. Looking at Ri'Mur he gestured to a number of blooded warriors standing near him.

"Kill him he has dishonored our clan by stealing prey that was not his own!" Ro'Leh said in a tone that sounded as cold and hard as a glacier.

Instantly all of the blooded warriors indicated deployed their wrist blades and plunged them into Ri'Mur's unarmored flesh again and again before he finally fell. Walking over to the dying figure of Ri'Mur, Ro'Leh deployed his combi-stick and plunged it into Ri'Mur's throat.

Ri'Mur gagged, gurgled and then died. Retracting his combi-stick Ro'Leh looked at the blooded warriors and gave the Yautja equivalent of a sigh. "Load the Ooman into a holding cell and dispose of Ri'Mur's body" and with that Ro'Leh turned and disappeared up the ramp.

One of the blooded warriors quickly slung José over his shoulder, retrieved the Ooman's blade from the dead Ri'Mur and followed Ro'Leh up the ramp. Moments later the Yautja opened the door to a holding cell and dumped the still unconscious Ooman inside.

As the blooded warrior turned to leave a thought suddenly flashed across his mind and it was a thought that disturbed him more than slightly. "How did Ri'Mur defeat this Ooman when Ruk'Lir could not, is this some kind of trick?" shaking off the troubling thought the Yautja swiftly left the room sealing the door behind him.

(Dream Sequence)

José felt himself surrounded by a cold darkness yet again, however as he stood consumed he could a familiar and strangely warming presence emerge. The queen had again appeared to him; he knew it even though he couldn't explain how.

Before he could ponder how he knew; the queen's voice rose softly in the back of mind. "My son and high protector, I can sense your life force close to me, it would appear that the first part of your plan has worked" she said with a mixture of excitement and apprehension.

José's black eyes lit up; "excellent my gamble has paid off, now to devise the next stage of my plan I must wait until we arrive where they are taking us so it can be properly finalized" José thought devilishly.

The queen's voice spoke up again this time with an air of what José recognized to be hope. "I trust your judgment high protector; you have led us so far and despite how it looks you never led us astray".

"So glad you think so" José said smiling as he felt his connection from the queen break yet again and he fell through darkness.


	7. Discovery

_Sorry about the wait but I have had almost no time right and I was away from home most of president's week. But anyway here is the next installment and I hope you enjoy it._

Discovery

José woke slowly rubbed his eyes and yawned all the while glancing around the room where he was currently being held. It wasn't much different from the first isolated holding cell he had been in except the walls were now red and a number of them had bizarre architectural designs inscribed on them.

"Big on interior decorating eh?" José thought absentmindedly as he continued to think on what his plan of action and eventual escape for the hive should be. José finally decided that it would be wise to bide his time and gain a better view on his current situation before he made any bold moves.

"Are you there my queen" José asked through his thoughts as he attempted to contact the queen; he had decided that if he could contact the hive what they had seen on the ship would add significantly to his Intel of how the ship was laid out which might come in handy later.

"I am here my son what do you require?" the voice that belonged to the queen spoke up in the back of his head. The queens voice; a sensation that José was starting to get used to still felt strange yet he didn't let it slow down his train of thought as he thought back to the queen.

"Can you send me images of what you and the others of the hive have seen and sensed when you were brought onboard the ship?" José asked the queen through his thoughts.

"Yes I can my son; prepare yourself" she replied simply. Before he knew what was happening José's mind flooded with various images. The holding area where the hive was being kept; the loading bay where the queen was held and the paths in between the two were all revealed to him.

This was good as it allowed him to see a good portion of the lower levels and cargo area giving him a pretty good idea of how the cargo area of the ship was laid out. As José looked around the room he realized that he had company. There was another human in the cell with him. The man looked up and their eyes locked.

He was a fairly tall and muscular man with lightly toned skin and a military style haircut. Tattoos rippled down his arms and chest. "What the F# do you want old man?" the tattooed man asked sharply looking up at José with an intense expression.

"Nothing; they just threw me in here so I'm stuck with you" José said putting his hands up in a gesture of appeal. "However I would like to here how you ended up in this place" he continued keeping his voice calm.

Looking up at him the man said in an equally steady voice "I was doing a recon mission with my squad in Lebanon, we got into a firefight with a group of insurgents and all of a sudden these ugly sons of bitches came out of nowhere and started cutting every body down I managed to severely injure one of them and instead of killing me they knocked me out and I woke up in this shit hole".

José leaned his head back against the wall and sank slowly to the floor. "Guess that their style; kill everyone and then take the strongest…why do I have a very bad feeling about this? All of it is uncharacteristic of an ordinary Yautja hunter" José thought seriously as he stared up at the ceiling of the holding cell.

Out in one of the ships viewing rooms Ro'Leh looked down at his newly deceased son. "At least he died fighting" Ro'Leh thought to himself proudly. While he knew that his son's death was not extraordinarily dignified or glorious by getting his face blown off by an Ooman weapon he had at least died fighting bravely.

"I wonder if the Ooman who killed Long Knives and Ruk'Lir is the same one that killed the son of the elder and the others of the hunting pack" one of the blooded warriors said as quietly as he could manage not wanting to touch on the subject of the death of the elders son's death.

Despite the warriors attempt to keep it from Ro'Leh's ears he heard it anyway. Ro'Leh did not turn to roar in utter rage at the blooded warrior however because privately he was wondering the exact same thing. "Was it this Ooman that killed my son?" Ro'Leh thought as he continued to look down at his son's lifeless body.

"Bring the Ooman to me; I want to know what happened inside of the Ooman structure that claimed the lives of my hunting pack" Ro'Leh said indifferently as he motioned to one of his guards. Obediently the guard turned and left the room heading for the direction of the holding cages where the Oomans were being held.

"If this Ooman did kill three of my hunters including my son, then he will be perfect for the clan's grand event Ro'Leh thought before he to turned and left the room containing his son's body.

José looked up as the door to his cell hissed open and standing the doorway stood two enormous Yautja garbed in ceremonial armor and carrying a nasty looking spears. "The elder wants to see you Ooman; now come with me immediately" one of the Yautja said in English even though his statement was slightly distorted by the translator.

José considered him for a moment before getting to his feet. He had decided that arguing with the Yautja was not a battle worth fighting and he would be in a better position to figure out a way to get every one in the hive out safely.

Although he was not bound in anyway the guards stood very close to him and aggressively wielded their weapons in an obvious attempt to intimidate him. José took no notice however as he carefully memorized the details of where he was being held. Looked kind of like small a prison block. There were a number of other cells with small windows in them.

Glancing through a number of the windows José could see a small number of other humans but he paid them little attention as he was shoved by the guards through a set of double doors that slid open with a hiss and shut behind them quickly.

Moving swiftly the guards prodded him down an intricate system of halls and corridors until finally arriving in front of a pair of large and heavily decorated double doors that hissed open as they approached.

José grunted as he was forced through the set of doors. As he heard the doors slide behind him he looked around to find that he was in a large meeting room of some sort. Sitting at the head of a massive table sat a Yautja that was evidently old yet José could sense that a great power was emanating from him.

José slowly approached as the Yautja beckoned him over and as José a seat the old Yautja decided to break the silence. "You fight very well Ooman; you were able to kill one of my blooded hunters and then you dispatched one of my greatest warriors who was sent to hunt you down" The old Yautja's words emerged slightly strained and broken from his translator but there was still strength in them.

José hesitated for a moment before nodding "those are the obvious deaths of our struggle" he replied in a matter of fact voice.

Ro'Leh sat up a little straighter as the words "the obvious deaths" came from the Oomans mouth. "How many more Yautja did you kill when the hunting pack attacked the Ooman facility" Ro'Leh asked attempting to keep his voice calm.

"Three I think" José replied casually as he attempted to recollect the events inside the research lab. "One I gunned down with a Vulcan cannon, another I killed using my sword, and one I shot in the face" as José said this last part he noticed that the old Yautja seemed to tense considerably.

"Did you know the Yautja whose face I blew off or the coward who attacked me from behind?" José asked apprehensively as he continued to study the Yautja's expression.

Ro'Leh glared at the Ooman before replying "he was my son; Ro'Shir". It hurt deeply for Ro'Leh to mention his son but he knew that he could now destroy the one who had killed him; Ro'Leh grunted in frustration however as Yautja honor dictated that Ro'Leh could not kill the Ooman himself; it wouldn't matter however with what had been planned for the prisoners.

"I'm sorry for your loss; yet I was fighting for my life as well and he attempted to kill me" José said in a justified voice as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"He died honorably by the hand of a skilled warrior who fought him face to face; he could ask for no better way to die" Ro'Leh paused briefly before continuing. "Your death will be far less dignified when you are killed in the arena at the upcoming grand event Ooman".

José kept his cool as he heard the Yautja's last statement. "So that is why you took so many good trophies alive; you plan to use us as gladiators who will fight and die simply for your amusement" José said his temper rising; he didn't let it show however as he again looked at the old Yautja.

"Yes you are absolutely correct Ooman; soon you and many other species will be pitted against each other in numerous fights to the death on a planet where we have constructed a grand arena; this event is held once every two Ooman years" Ro'Leh said menacingly.

"You will die by the jaws of a beast with my only regret being that I was not the one who had the pleasure of striking you down" Ro'Leh's words held an obvious maniacal edge to them that he was positive the Ooman didn't miss.

José stared back at the Yautja with every fiber of his being screaming to tear the old Yautja to pieces. His mind was able to keep his body under control however as he answered back "you will want to remember my face Yautja because it is the last thing you will ever see before you taste the end of my sword". José's words were barely spoken above a whisper but they had an icy edge that was as equally menacing as the old Yautja's.

Ro'Leh trilled in amusement at the Oomans threat although he had to admit this was one Ooman you didn't pauk around with. "The universe will cease to exist before I die by your hand Ooman" he said mockingly.

Punching a button on his wrist computer Ro'Leh motioned to the entering guards. "Take the Ooman back to the holding area; I am finished with him" he said his voice now placid. The guards gestured to him respectfully before escorting the Ooman out of the room.

José was not in the mood to fight and he knew it wasn't the best time to anyway. So without any added persuasion from the guards; José rose from his seat and walked out of the room with guards flanking him closely.

As José walked down the hall he heard the Yautja watching him talking about him in their own language. However José could not tell whether they were mocking him or respecting him and quite frankly he didn't care.

When they reached the holding area José entered his cell without even an argument and sat on the floor as the door hissed behind him. "So that is what they plan to do; guess I'm gonna have to prepare for battle all over again and maybe this could even work to my advantage" he thought as he assumed a meditation position on the floor and closed his eyes readying himself for his inevitable battles in the Yautja arena.

_I hope you have enjoyed this latest installment of my story. The method behind the madness of this clan of Yautja has been revealed. Please return for the next chapter in which Jose and the others fight in the arena for the very first time!!_


	8. The Arena

_Hello again, I'm back to finish this story after a very long wait. So please enjoy!_

The Arena

José broke his meditation but kept his eyes closed as he heard the noise from ships engines grow softer and felt the vibrations of the ship entering the atmosphere of a planet. "The Ship is landing whatever horrible fate they have determined for us will now come to fruition" José said quietly as he looked up at the tattooed soldier still sitting across the room from him.

"How do you know that this alien scrap heap is landing old man?" the tattooed man asked his voice still very skeptical.

"I can hear the power to the engines die and I can feel the vibrations of an entry into an atmosphere" José replied coolly shifting his gaze from the man to the door where he knew the Yautja would be coming for them soon so that they could be sent to their deaths.

José wasn't afraid of death or of dying after all they both were simply another part of life and everyone had to die eventually. However he didn't want to die and never have a chance to see his adopted son again.

"Young Fury I will endure and persevere anything that these alien assholes can throw at me so that someday we can meet again" José thought to himself in determined tone.

Suddenly the ship ceased its motion and José could tell from the fact that the ship hadn't jerked violently that it was hovering. This above all things indicated to José that the ship was now idle. "Time to die" José thought sarcastically as he continued to sit and wait for the Yautja to come for them.

Ro'Leh waited as the ramp descended and he walked out onto the planet where the clan had held its grand event since he himself was a pup and it normally lasted for several sun cycles with the grand event of the two best killing machines fighting at the peak of the final day.

Walking out onto the planet surface he trilled in satisfaction. "I have a feeling that this event will be one of the best" he thought as he turned to regard one of the Yautja guards standing beside him.

"Bring out our entertainment; through all of this tragedy it would do the whole clan some good if they could have some entertainment." Ro'Leh said to the Yautja flatly.

"If you wish elder" the guard replied as he turned, gave his orders to a number of other Yautja and disappeared back into the ship. "Now I can finally see the Ooman who killed my son devoured" Ro'Leh thought maliciously as he looked down at the Oomans sword held firmly in his grasp.

José opened his eyes yet continued to keep himself in a mediation pose as he listened with intent yet fading interest as the sounds of Yautja footsteps became louder and louder until he heard the door seals to the neighboring cells hiss open one after the other.

"What's going on?" the tattooed man asked calmly as he looked up at José with curiosity evident on his face. "They're now coming to bring us to our deaths at the hands of beasts" José said with a snort of disdain for their Yautja captors.

"Then I'm sure that it will be a good day to die" the man replied chuckling weakly as he got to his feet. José mimicked him and got to his feet breaking his meditation position.

Finally the Yautja footsteps stopped outside their cell and the door slid open with a snakelike hiss and four heavily armed Yautja walked in. José grimaced as they brandished their spears and quietly if grudgingly he walked out with the tattooed man close behind him.

As they descended the ramp to leave the ship José was bombarded by a shear wave of heat and humidity. "Goddamn it it's hot" he thought grudgingly as he silently surveyed his surroundings.

They had landed on what was obviously a tropical planet at least in this portion of the world. Dense leafy green jungle grew outwards in all directions surrounding what looked like an artificial clearing.

As José looked around the cleared area he spotted a structure that made his heart sink. "Guess when the decided they wanted gladiators they were being real serious" José thought vigorously as his eyes took in the massive arena that came close to the Roman coliseum except that it was several times bigger and slightly different in design.

"Alright Ooman scum, Move!" one of the Yautja guards roared as they began herding the Oomans towards the arena. The Yautja trilled with amusement as he felt a mixture of anxiety and slight fear however the Oomans taken were all warriors of vicious past battles and none of them showed any fear or anxiety as they were moved towards the arena.

As José moved along with crowd he fell into step beside the tattooed man who he had shared a cell with. The man looked at him briefly before turning his head back to gaze at the arena.

"Never thought for a moment that my death would be brought about from fighting like a gladiator" the man whispered quietly to José.

"Life's full of surprises" José replied slightly sarcastically as they reached the base of the Arena.

"Alright you stinking Oomans, get in there!" one of the Yautja guards shouted as they began shoving and in some cases throwing the Oomans into the holding areas.

"They're going to pay for that one!" the tattooed man grumbled angrily as both he and José were shoved into yet another holding cell.

"Save your anger for surviving whatever they decide to do with us in the arena, I guarantee that you'll need all of it" José responded quietly as he began to look about the holding cell. It wasn't as technologically advanced as the one on the ship and looked as if it was the same one used to house roman gladiators but it did its job well enough.

"When do you think we'll be called to our deaths?" the tattooed man said so simply he sounded as if he was asking about the weather.

"Everything will happen in due time" José said placidly turning his gaze away from his cellmate.

"Although I think my due time won't be that long" José thought as he sat down and began staring off into space waiting to be called to fight yet again.

"Elder, the clan has assembled and is ready to see blood!" one of the guards said eagerly to Ro'Leh.

"Yes indeed" Ro'Leh growled quietly. "Bring the aging Ooman out to the arena and pair him with something that will easily tear him to pieces, also give him back his weapon" Ro'Leh replied his excitement rising maliciously as he handed the Ooman's sword to the gaurd.

"It will be as you say elder" replied the guard as he turned and left for the holding cages.

"So do you think this will be the end for me?" José asked the queen through his thoughts.

"I doubt that my praetorian and high protector will be killed easily" he heard the queen reply.

"I wish I shared your confidence" José thought with a sigh

"You are indeed unique among us my praetorian, your emotions and thoughts are not the same as mine and even though you answered my call to battle you seemed to have had a reluctance to do so, why are you so unique" the queen asked curiously.

"It's probably because I'm human" José said bracing himself for the queen's angry response.

It didn't come however. "How is it possible for you then to hear our thoughts and fight alongside the hive as praetorian?" the queen asked her response was not angry but instead her response seemed to be out of simple curiosity.

"I'm not sure but seemed to have something to do with whatever tried to burst from me back on earth" José replied thoughtfully.

"So my praetorian was inside of you and you survived?" he heard the queen ask interestedly.

"He died and the men who had held you captive removed him from me, I'm sorry for the loss" José thought regretfully as an awkward silence fell on his thoughts.

"My praetorian still lives on in you and I still consider you my praetorian and high protector even though you are unique in both species and emotions" the queen's voice said as it echoed warmly through his thoughts.

"Thanks, but I doubt with what these bastards have planned that I will live for much longer" José thought in a low growl.

"No prison is impregnable my son, when the time is right I'm sure you will find the wisdom to lead us to freedom" the queen replied coolly.

"You seem have great faith in me even though I am human" José responded keeping his tone as a low growl.

"It is because you are part human that I have faith, you are uniquely suited to lead us to freedom and I'm sure that because you are part human that those foul and arrogant Yautja have overestimated you" her emotions as well as her voice came through his thoughts causing him to feel a ripple of pride, anger, and eagerness mixed together in a sensation that he would never be able to describe.

"I will find a way, I swear it to you and the hive; we will roam free once more!" José's thoughts emerged as a voice that he even had doubts as to whether or not it had come from him.

"Very good praetorian I leave the rest to you" José heard the queens voice as it faded away.

Suddenly he heard the cage bars clang loudly and he looked up to see two Yautja guards standing, they were dressed in elaborate ceremonial armor and it wasn't hard for him to guess why they were there.

"Time to go Ooman, now come with us" the nearest guard said his contempt evident in both his voice and body posture.

"Oh are you that eager to see me kill, fight and die?" José thought although outwardly he remained silent as he walked to the door.

"Now I will witness the death of that Ooman" Ro'Leh thought happily as he watched the empty arena with a growing eagerness.

"Elder the Ooman is being brought to the arena holding area, what creature do you desire for him to fight first?" asked a burly Yautja who had just appeared in front of him.

Ro'Leh thought for a moment as he contemplated a good way to send the Ooman to the Black Warrior "send out the Schrack'Ta beast master" he finally responded with only a hint of the eagerness he felt imbedded in his voice.

"Very well, it will be as you say" the beast master replied giving a gesture of respect before he turned and walked away.

José looked neither left nor right as he was escorted to where he would fight or so it seemed. His didn't move but his eyes were darting all over the place taking in every detail of his surroundings.

"Damn this place is a labyrinth" he thought sarcastically; it had seemed as if the number of passages had no end and the thought of it was making him go crazy.

Finally after minutes that seemed like hours to José, the guards stopped beside a very large door that looked as if it was used to release giant animals. José watched as one of the guards keyed it open and saw to his slight surprise that it opened to an even larger room with door that looked like a zeppelin would fit through it.

"Move it Ooman!" the guard growled menacingly as he prodded José into the room with his spear.

"Here Ooman the elder wished this to be returned to you before your death" the guard said in English as he tossed José his sword.

"Guess I'm not going into this fight completely hopeless" José thought as he caught the sword deftly with one hand and unsheathed part of the blade to examine it.

"That is a finely made weapon for Oomans, the elder has requested to be recovered from your remains" one of the guards said with a snarl.

"Made from forged titanium and essence of diamond so tell your elder that this blade will end up being recovered by me from the beast you have thrown in with me" José replied turning to face the guards.

"We shall see then Ooman" the second guard responded as the first door slid shut with a sound that suggested that it was mounted on heavy rollers.

Suddenly the huge door in front of him opened up causing light to flood into the room and blinded him momentarily.

"Shit talk about going big" José thought as he walked out into the large open ring of the arena. From what he could see there had to be at least 500 Yautja sitting on bleachers overlooking the arena and another huge door at the other end of the arena.

"Warriors and Eta of our clan!" an all too familiar voice boomed out from a large chair with the best view of the arena.

"We like our ancestors before us have gathered here to watch our grand event, soon two different beasts will step into this arena but only one will leave!" José looked to see that the one announcing the match was none other than the elder.

"Now without further ado let the events begin!" the crowd let out a roar of excitement as the elder ended his brief speech.

José quickly turned to face the opposite door drawing his sword as he went. Sure enough the gate was beginning to open. José was taken aback momentarily as a huge beast the size of an elephant charged out of gate.

The thing looked like something straight out of a bad monster movie. Its body looked like a four legged reptilian creature with a gaping maw full of teeth and four horns protruding forward from its face.

Still José didn't flinch as the beast charged straight for him. Slowing his breathing he closed his eyes and lowered his sword to a guard position waiting for the right moment to strike.

"What is that Ooman doing, doesn't he realize that he is about to be mowed down by the Schrack'Ta?" one of Ro'Leh's guards with a smirk as he watched the huge beast rapidly closing distance on the Ooman who still didn't seem to be either bothered or willing to move anytime soon.

"He is either one very stupid Ooman or he is one of the most brilliant in existence" Ro'Leh thought as he continued to observe the Ooman's stance intently.

"Almost Time" José thought coolly as the pounding feet of the beast drew closer and closer. Finally when the beast seemed as if it was on top of José stepped sideways and slashed downwards taking the horns off the left side of the creature's face as he did so.

Opening his eyes José turned in time to see the beast crash into the opposite wall of the arena causing it to crater and the crowd sitting in that area to scatter to a higher spot.

"Damn beast is as predictable as it is ugly" José thought as the beast roared and charged at him again in the same fashion.

Slowing his breath even further down José lowered his sword yet again as he waited for the beast to bear down upon him again. It was easier than he anticipated and as the beast turned its head in an attempt to gore him he ducked under them and brought his sword out effectively cutting into the creature's vulnerable underbelly.

The creature roared with pain as it fell forward and lay unable to move not far from where José still stood without moving.

"Well I guess that was one way to warm up" he thought as he walked slowly over to the dying beast and looked it in the eye. The beast's great bulbous red eyes stared at him with fury even though they were beginning to cloud over.

"I apologize for what I have done to you and for what they have done to you but I can at least end your suffering" José thought as he raised his sword for a downward stab. The beast let out one final roar before José plunged the sword into its neck.

"I'm sorry" he thought again remorsefully as he closed the beast's blank staring eyes before he began to walk back to the door through which he had originally come.

"This Ooman is indeed full of surprises" Ro'Leh thought as he reflected on what had happened during the fight, if you could call it that.

"Defeating a Schrack'Ta so easily; I have never seen anything like it" one of the guards muttered as he looked down into the arena.

"Put him back in the holding cages" Ro'Leh barked in frustration to his guards as he watched the Ooman walk back to the holding area. The guards nodded with a gesture of respect and disappeared.

"It seems that it will be even harder to destroy this Ooman than I originally predicted" he thought as he watched his guards escorting the Ooman from the arena.

"Those sons of bitches are going to pay for that one too" José thought as he was shoved forcefully back into the holding cell.

"How was it out there?" the tattooed man asked disinterestedly.

"Everything I expected it to be, at least it's a good chance to stretch your legs" José replied with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Sitting back against one of the cell walls he again reached out his mind to the queen. ""I have survived this day although what the next one will bring, I have no idea" José thought hoping that his thoughts would reach the queen, wherever she was.

True to form the queen's response came quickly and sounded very excited. "Excellent my human praetorian I have no doubts that you will lead us to freedom. I am sure an opportunity will present itself sooner or later" she responded confidently.

"Yeah, I am sure it will too" José thought as he leaned back against the cell wall and fell asleep hoping that he would survive what the Yautja had planned for him to fight tomorrow.


	9. Battle of Will and Wits

**I am finally back, my apologies for it being so late but my life has been very hectic over the past month or two, my orders came through from the Army and I leave for Basic Training in July which caused a riot at home, other than that mycomputer crashed and personal problems have run amok. **

**But enough of that, please enjoy **

Battle of Will and Wits

Ro'Leh brooded in fury as he watched the Ooman being escorted from the arena. "I will have to think of something more devious for you in the next round Ooman." He thought as he began to contemplate what the Ooman would fight next.

"Elder, the clan is eager for the next battle" the beast master said uncertainly as he watched the elders heat signature radiate with rage. However as the elder noticed what he had said the signature began to cool quickly.

"Have to keep calm" Ro'Leh thought as he turned his gaze to the beast master. "You will choose the next combatant species" he growled quietly as the beast master turned to leave. Suddenly an idea dawned on him and he turned to his guard.

"Bring the Ooman to me, I have more I wish to discuss with him" Ro'Leh grunted quietly.

"The Ooman, but why?" the guard replied visibly taken aback by the elder's bizarre request.

"Don't question my orders! Now go" Ro'Leh said more forcefully yet still quietly.

Giving his elder the gesture of respect the guard turned and headed down towards the holding cages.

"There has got to be some way out of this prison" José thought silently as he continued to walk around the cell.

"Patience my son, all things will happen in their due time" the queen's voice spoke up in the back of his mind.

"Time is something I think we're running out of" José replied through his thoughts.

Suddenly a clanging on the cell door broke José's connection and he looked over to see a Yautja guard motioning to him.

"Come Ooman, the elder wishes to speak with you!" the guard barked out in an aggravated tone.

"Guess he wants to vent his disappointment" José disinterestedly as he made his way towards the cell entrance. The door swung open and the guard prodded him down the hall with the tip of his spear.

"You must have done something very unique Ooman as our elder rarely takes great interest in any being of an inferior species" the Yautja guard said as he continued to lead José along.

"I'll remember that insult" José thought angrily as he looked around taking in every detail of the arena's halls and cage areas that he could manage as it may well come in handy for later use.

"This way" he heard the guard grunt as he forcibly shoved José through the door that led to the elder's observation platform.

José was careful not to fight back or show any reaction when the guard shoved him through the door and into the presence of the same elder he hated with a passion.

For a moment José and the old Yautja stared at each other hatred evident on both of their features.

"You are harder to kill than I originally perceived Ooman" the Yautja elder growled breaking the silence between them.

"I would advise not to let your insufferable arrogance get the better of you Yautja, for it will be that which will be the death of you" José retorted quietly as he turned to watch the match unfolding now in the arena. Two giant bison like creatures were bashing their heads together repeatedly each undoubtedly trying to kill its foe.

"And I would advise you to choose what you say very carefully as those who insult me face execution" Ro'Leh growled angrily his temper almost getting the better of him.

"If this is the method of execution that you have chosen for me then I must say that it's not working very well" José replied coolly as he turned back to look at the old Yautja again.

"I must say you are indeed an oddity Ooman in the face of my rage you are mellow and in the face of death you are unafraid" Ro'Leh growled returning the Oomans gaze.

"Every living thing must die in time, and as for your rage I could care less" José replied. He knew that he was seriously pushing his luck by having a battle of wits with the elder of this clan but he could sense that being killed personally and out of simple hatred would seriously damage the honor of this elder.

"Luckily these Yautja are such slaves to honor" José thought as he shifted his glances back and forth between the arena battle and the well concealed fury of the elder.

Suddenly the crowd let out a huge roar and José looked down to see that one of the beast combatants had killed the other.

"Perhaps you would like to see some of your own kind being slaughtered?" Ro'Leh asked the Ooman maliciously as he signaled the beast master.

José didn't reply as he turned his focus back to the arena sands. "You just seem love trying to figure out what'll piss me off don't you" he thought frustrated at the constant attempts of the Yautja to get him angry.

As the doors opened however he quickly forgot about the Yautja elder and focused all his attention onto the arena and watched as a human entered on one side. He was of medium height with dirty blonde hair and from what José could make out he had numerous facial scars testifying to a bar room brawler.

The man was brandishing what looked like a 12 inch hunting bowie knife but he wielded it inexpertly and that was all José needed to know that it was unlikely that the man would survive.

As José was still sizing the man up the second door opened and José could yet another man step out onto the arena. Shifting his gaze José turned to study the new comer. He was a tall man with a hairstyle that testified to an African tribesman complete with an assegai spear clutched in his hand.

"Now you will see your own kind battle to the death" Ro'Leh growled with a cruel smirk.

José ignored him however as he stood looking down into the arena showing no emotions not even in his heat signature. "Let's see which of these two desires life more" he thought briefly before the old Yautja called for the match to begin.

With a savage cry the brawler charged swiping the Bowie at the tribesman who calmly stepped back dodging the clumsy slash and delivering a hard kick that connected solidly with brawler's breast bone.

The brawler stumbled backwards gasping for breath but he got to his feet none the less and charged again as fast he could with another similar battle cry. However the tribesman saw it coming. As the brawler thrust out with his knife the tribesman used the tip of his assegai to knock the Bowie from the brawler's hand and in the same move brought the opposite end of his assegai around and smashed it into the brawler's head sending him crashing to the ground in a heap.

"Come on do it!!" the brawler yelled out getting shakily to his knees. The tribesman stood motionless as he took in the image of the brawler on his knees begging him to end his suffering.

"Do it, come on!!!" the brawler yelled out a second time.

Shouting a wild war cry in a language José could not understand the tribesman drew back thrusting his assegai through the brawler's chest. The brawler let out a strangled cry before he crumpled to the arena sands bleeding profusely.

"How do you like the slaughter Ooman, I should make you fight several do add to the slaughter" the old Yautja growled maliciously as José turned to face him. "Unlike your insufferably self-righteous race Yautja, simply watching death does nothing to me" José said coldly as he stood watching the old Yautja's fury grow steadily.

"Take him away!" the old Yautja growled barely able to conceal his fury.

"Eventually our situations are going to be switched, count on it" José said cracking a grin as the two guards shoved him roughly.

"I must say Ooman you are indeed unusual, normally our elder would kill one who was so disrespectful to him" one of the guards said as they continued to push José back down the hallway and towards his cell.

"Sounds like revenge is something he likes doing in style" José said more to himself than anyone else. However one of the guards picked up on his statement.

"Why would our elder desire revenge on prey" the guard replied skeptically as they drew near to José's cell.

"Because I was the one who killed his son" José said simply.

"An honorable Yautja cannot take revenge for that reason, Ooman warriors who have slain Yautja are supposed to be treated with respect as recognition for their skill!" the guard continued sounding perplexed.

"It appears then that your leader is not honorable" José replied feeling aggravated. The Yautja talked of honor and honorable deeds all the time from what he could gather but he wondered if they even knew what it really was.

"I would still believe the elder before you Ooman" the second guard said speaking up for the first time.

"Fine, next time I'll show you, it shouldn't be too hard seeing as he's already fuming over the fact that I'm still not willing to die" José said looking to see that each Yautja looked troubled even though they hid it well.

"What makes you think that our great leader would desire to see such a lowly being like you again" the second guard said causing the first to shy away slightly.

"Your so called "great leader" has sent for me on more than one occasion and I'm sure he'll call me again in an attempt to break me you must be new to shoving me around seeing as your compatriot already knows it" José replied.

The second guard shot the first a dirty look but allowed it to pass. "I still doubt this very much Ooman, but I will watch the elder for signs of dishonor" the first guard said in a low growl before the two of them pushed him into his cell and walked back the way they had come.

"What was that about?" José's cellmate asked quietly as José sat down and leaned against the wall.

"It might be our ticket out of here" José replied. "By the way I never did ask you your name"

The cellmate regarded him for a moment before he finally responded "my name is Private Mark Shank of the United States Marine Corps and ironically I reenact ancient Roman battles on the side".

"That is indeed ironic" José said leaning his head against the wall waiting for the situation he had carefully planned to play out all he needed to do was bide a little time.

Out in his viewing platform Ro'Leh was becoming more aggravated by the second. "That Ooman is still alive and continues to torment me" Ro'Leh could barely contain his anger and the more he thought about the Ooman the angrier he became.

"He has killed Schrack'Ta and humiliated me, I can no longer take this humiliation this time I will kill him for sure" he thought feeling his blood simmer with the heat of anger.

"Bring the Ooman back to me, now!" Ro'Leh roared at his guards who stood stunned at the demand of their elder.

"But you just ordered us to…" one of the guards started up but Ro'Leh cut him off.

"Don't question my orders or I'll have both of you killed" Ro'Leh burst out again louder and more furious than ever.

Turning quickly the two guards began hurrying back through the corridors yet again.

(Dream Sequence)

"I believe that I have a plan on how to free the hive and exact our revenge my queen" José said as he stood in front of the queen.

"You have indeed proved yourself to be true to your word my high protector, what is this plan?" the queen spoke softly and affectionately but José could tell from his link to her that she was pulsing with the eagerness of killing the Yautja.

"You cannot see it yourself through our link?" José asked inquiringly, he had always wondered how deep his connection with the queen had been and now was as good a time as ever to ask a few probing questions.

"Unfortunately I cannot, our link is not as absolute or binding as the others of our hive so I cannot see them unless you willingly give them to me.

"I see, I apologize for my weakness" José replied slightly sorrowfully.

"Do not see our link as weakness my high protector, It is indeed powerful as you will always be able to contact me or find me in the hive but this has also given you great intelligence of your own" the queen replied sternly through her thoughts.

"I see, well anyway see my plan for yourself" José said as he focused his thoughts to display his plan to the queen.

"That is indeed quite another bold plan, do you believe that it will work?" the queen asked excitedly at the prospect.

"The hardest part will be getting out after that, it will be simple" José said right before he heard the loud slamming of his cell door in the distance.

"Time to part once again" José thought angrily, he was now very disgruntled.

(End of Dream Sequence)

"Ooman our elder has sent for you again" the first guard said uncertainly.

"Perhaps I'll be able to move this along quicker than I expected" José thought getting to his feet and walking out with the guards.

"So I see that escorting me is turning into a full time job" José said shooting a glance at the guards walking on either side of him.

"Our elder's behavior has become erratic, I don't understand it" the second guard growled in confusion.

"Perhaps the Ooman may have a point" the first guard grunted in Yautja.

"If there is still any doubt in your mind the please allow me to remove it" José replied as they neared the elder's platform yet again.

As José drew closer the old Yautja turned to regard him with one of the coldest expression he had ever seen in his life.

"So has not being able to kill me eating away at you too much?" José asked with a smirk.

"Oh indeed it does Ooman and after this next match I will personally throw you into the arena to do battle with a Gro'Tye!" Ro'Leh burst out causing the two guards to shudder, the Ooman however remained cool.

"What the hell is a Gro'Tye?" José asked slightly confused.

"It is one of the most deadly creatures that we hunt and we lost many good hunters capturing just one of the beasts" the old Yautja responded a crazed and blood thirsty look etched into his features.

"You are really building points for when it comes time to reap your comeuppance Yautja" José quietly in a very taunting voice and watching as the old Yautja's glair became even more crazed.

"There will be one more match before I put you in and execute you Ooman" Ro'Leh growled angrily.

"Good I'm tired of waiting around for your failed revenge schemes" José said as he turned to the sound of opening gates.

"Say what you like Ooman I will gain revenge for the son you have taken from me soon enough"

José didn't bother to listen he was so sick of the constant revenge threats that it couldn't be any different from the last one.

Looking down into the arena he was taken aback to see Shank walking out of one of the arena's gates holding a Gladius in each hand and looking like he was ready to kill each and every one of the Yautja spectators for making sport with his life.

"Kill whatever comes out of that gate, you can do it" José thought uneasily turning to look at the other set of gates as they began to open.

"Damn and I thought that the creature I fought was ugly" he thought staring at the creature. Although the creature was not as large as some of the others it had to have been at least 8 feet tall and 3 feet wide as well as having a very troll-like appearance it also stunk very badly.

However José eyes were quickly drawn to its weapon. It was a crude club, thick as a tree trunk and at least six feet long it wouldn't have been to hard to figure out that it could probably crush a human with one blow.

"And I thought the lord of the Lord of the Rings was just a book" Shank thought as he twirled the twin gladius waiting for the creature to emerge from the gate.

He wouldn't have to wait long. No sooner had the chains holding it been released it picked up a massive club and charged at him full bore. However the beast's size and build made it slow and lethargic and as it moved to deliver a crushing blow Shank easily rolled around it and slashed it in the side causing it to roar in pain.

"Ha! Mean but not that smart, guess that's gonna be these freaks' style" Shank thought retreating a short distance.

Now roaring in fury the creature twisted causing the club to swing towards Shank. Undaunted, he quickly sidestepped the awkward swing and charged slashing one of his gladius through the undamaged side of the creature and causing it to roar in pain yet again before retreating for another attack.

"Using your smaller size to your advantage, very nicely done" José thought as he watched Shank moving in and out, harassing the creature with a number of swipes before quickly retreating. It was very good plan, when given space a small opponent could easily take down a much larger one with speed.

Roaring with a mixture of agony, anger, and frustration the beast raised the club over its head and brought it down in a vertical smash. Shank saw it coming however and at the last second he rolled under it causing the impact to crater the sand.

"Do it, NOW!" José thought intensely seeing the momentary opening.

As if Shank was reading his thoughts he jumped onto the club and ran towards the creature at breakneck speed. As he reached the creature he brought out both his gladius and slashed them across in a scissor move that cut cleanly through the beast's head.

As the beast fell José breathed a sigh of relief "at least I won't lose another friend just yet" he thought as he turned to look at the old Yautja.

"These Oomans are indeed strong and skilled; however I don't care about that, I must kill this one who continues to humiliate me" Ro'Leh thought his anger about to boil over.

"It seems as though another human can claims victory, you seem to be continuing to dig yourself a deeper hole" José said quietly as he watched the old Yautja sink deeper into madness.

"You killed my son Ooman and now you will die for it!" the old Yautja roared as he picked José up and threw him into the arena.

José twisted in mid-air and landed on his feet; as he looked back towards the platform from where the old Yautja had thrown he gave a small smirk. "Yep, this Yautja has indeed gone crazy, hell probably even beyond crazy" José thought as one of the guards tossed him his sword.

Catching the sword with one hand he drew it from its scabbard and turned to face the door on the other end of the arena just as it began to open.

"Whether it is a feared Gro'Tye or anything else I will defeat it, I will kill it, and I will keep my promise to my son!"


	10. Gro'Tye

Gro'Tye

As the gate opened José gripped his katana tightly. Common sense at this point had told him that his crazed captor was growing very desperate to finish him and would definitely send out the surest way of killing him.

"Alright, let's see just what the hell this Gro'Tye thing is" José thought attempting to see the beast as it was still immersed in the shadows of its holding area.

Moving slowly forward José held his katana at the ready. He hadn't walked five paces when the Gro'Tye burst out of the shadows and beat its chest in a mighty roar.

José was taken aback by the sheer size and apparent ferocity of the creature. The beast was easily the size of three elephants along with being dark brown in color. As the Gro'Tye slowly began to approach him José noticed that it walked like a gorilla.

"Guess he really went all out on this one" José thought as he stared into the beast's face. Huge green eyes and a mouth full of dagger like teeth the size of machetes stared back and it couldn't have been plainer that this creature had only one thing on its mind.

"Not gonna be the first to attack that thing" José thought holding his ground. So far the Gro'Tye hadn't made any moves towards him but he knew better than anyone that the situation could change instantly.

"Guess I'm gonna have to make the first move" José thought disgruntled.

Letting out a primal roar that caused even the Gro'Tye to rear back in astonishment José charged full bore towards the beast and brought out his katana slashing the Gro'Tye's arms causing it to roar out in pain.

José retreated a short distance and stood ready as the Gro'Tye glared at him in utter fury over the pain he had inflicted yet it still seemed cautious about attacking him even though he was infinitely smaller.

"Something has to be able to set this thing off" José thought angrily as he fell back a bit farther as he studied the beast's response. To his surprise he noticed that the Gro'Tye reacted very precisely to his footfall on the soft sands of the arena.

"So its primary sense is through sound waves" José thought casting a glance around at the various discarded bits of flesh and weapons of deceased humans and creatures looking for anything that might be useful. Letting out a breath of relief José spotted and retrieved a damaged Hoplon (Ancient Greek) shield.

"Let's see how you like it when I really make some noise!" José called out as he began to bang his katana against the shield and sending out a gong like sound that seemed to echo throughout the arena.

The Gro'Tye roared in both agony and anger as José pounded the shield repeatedly. "Come on, charge me!" José thought bracing for the attack that he knew was coming. He wouldn't have to wait long. He had been pounding for scarcely thirty seconds when the Gro'Tye let out roar of absolute anger and charged full bore at him.

José remained cool as held his ground and waited until the last possible second. As the beast began to bear down on him José hit the deck and rolled out of the charging monster's path. The Gro'Tye was still moving however and before it could stop itself it crashed full force into the reinforced arena wall causing a large chunk of it to break off.

Up in his spectator seat the elder Ro'Leh was fighting a losing battle to both hold off his immense frustration and keep his sanity.

"Die pathetic Ooman, Die!" Ro'Leh growled in a voice that was both low and gruff. He could not believe what he was seeing, this Ooman had survived everything that he had thrown at it and now it was beginning to seem as if the Ooman would best the fiercest wild animal of them all.

"Make that Ooman pay! No one kills a member of my family and lives!!" he said under his breath before letting out a savage and maniacal roar. He was so wrapped up in watching the fight that he did not notice the uneasiness of the two guards situated behind him exchanging a look of great discomfort.

"I'm beginning to think that the Ooman may have been right" the second guard muttered quietly.

His companion guard deliberated for a few moments before finally replying with quiet indignity. "He is losing himself to his revenge and dishonoring all of us in the process"

"Then what shall we do, surely we cannot let this madness continue, an Ooman warrior who has killed one of us in one on one combat is supposed to be treated with respect" the second guard said quietly as he clutched his spear angrily.

"First we shall wait and see how this battle turns out, then we shall decide what to do" the first guard replied as he looked over towards where his elder was observing the battle. The obvious pleasure the elder took from the Ooman's situation filled him with disgust but for now there was nothing he could do except wait and hope for the best.

"Alright, now that I've found out what pisses you off its time for the real show to begin" José thought coolly as he watched the Gro'Tye recover from its impact with the wall. He wouldn't have to wait long; the Gro'Tye had barely gotten up before it let out another monstrous roar and charged.

José was ready, and as the monster charged he rolled out of the way again. Bringing himself onto one knee he brought his sword out and slashed at Gro'Tye as barreled past him shaking the ground as it went. His slash made contact with the beast's hind quarters and it howled in agony as it tripped and rolled into the opposite wall causing it to crater.

"This thing is certainly tough" José thought as he watched the Gro'Tye quickly recover from its fall. This thing had taken a lot of the blows that he had thrown at it but he couldn't play around with it forever.

As the Gro'Tye reared back to give out yet another mighty roar José charged at it as fast as he could. He closed the distance at blurring speed and before the Gro'Tye could realize what was happening he brought his sword over his head, ran between the creature's legs and slashed its groin.

The Gro'Tye let out a roar of agony so shrill José thought his ear drums were going to break but he didn't let it distract him as he rolled out of the way as the beast's huge upper body came down so hard it shook the ground and swatted at José.

The attack came so swiftly that he barely had time to bring his sword into a guard. It made little difference and he was sent flying across the arena sands.

"You got me on that one" José thought realizing that he had dropped his sword when he had taken the blow from the Gro'Tye.

Casting his gaze around the arena he spotted his sword but before he could make his way towards it the Gro'Tye brought down its massive fist causing the blade to shatter.

"Shit!" José cursed as the infuriated beast charged towards him yet again. Gathering himself José jumped forward and rolled under the beast just as it made to swipe at him. Inhibited by the intense pain the Gro'Tye stumbled and fell as its hand missed its target.

Up in the stands Ro'Leh looked on with Glee. "Finally this Ooman will die, it has taken longer than I expected but it will finally happen" he said excitedly to himself oblivious of the deepening anger of the two guards situated behind him.

"Elder, perhaps we should give the Ooman a new weapon; it would seem dishonorable to have any warrior killed without having the opportunity to defend themselves" the second of the two guards spoke up.

At this Ro'Leh stood up and turned to face the guard that had spoken. His eyes shone with both hate and malice as he backhanded the guard across the face. "You do not tell me what is honorable you pathetic excuse for a hunter, I am elder of this clan and as such I decide what is honorable!" the elder roared however none but the guards heard him as the crowd drowned out his voice.

"Yes elder" the guard replied defeat evident in his voice.

"Elder, it is time for me to take my leave" the first guard said uninterestedly.

Ro'Leh paused for a moment to look at his guard before he nodded. "Fine, you are relieved but I would suggest staying around long enough to see the Ooman get splattered"

"As interesting a proposition as that is I would much rather do some hunting of my own" the first guard replied as he turned and left the elder's viewing area. As he pace quickened moving as fast as he could towards another viewing area away from the elder.

"Glad to see that you still draw breath Ooman" he said as he approached one of the more secluded viewing platforms located out of the elder's sight to see the Ooman dodging and darting past the Gro'Tye's pawing blows. Taking an unadorned combi-staff of his back he extended it and flung it as hard as he could into the arena.

"Good luck Ooman" he said as he turned and headed out of the arena and into the jungle.

"Got to have some relief soon or I'll be finished" José thought fleetingly as he ducked another swipe. He had been able to evade so far but without another weapon there was no way he could kill it.

"Got to find a way to get a weapon" José thought as he retreated back across the sands and waited for the inevitable attack. Suddenly José heard the sound of something thud into the soft sands. Looking over he saw to his relief that it was a Yautja weapon. Moving swiftly José quickly retrieved it and stood ready waiting for the Gro'Tye to attack again.

"Looks kind of like a cross between a spear and a Bo staff" José thought as he glanced at the weapon he was holding. As he looked back up from his new weapon an idea began form in his mind that might just work but in order to pull it off it would require another stupid stunt.

As the Gro'Tye ran towards him again he didn't move. Finally as the beast bore down on him he prepared to roll. The Gro'Tye got there first however and before he could complete the roll and grabbed him. As he was hauled towards the gaping maw of the creature's mouth he positioned the combi-staff and thrust it as hard as he could and at the same moment let out a wild battle cry so fierce that the crowd was taken aback.

The tip found its mark plunging through the roof of the Gro'Tye's mouth and into its brain. The Gro'Tye finally went limp and crashed to the ground causing it to shake violently. Pulling the combi-staff out of the fallen beast José stood up and gazed triumphantly at the stunned crowd.

Up in the stands Ro'Leh was beside himself with fury. "Who gave the Ooman that weapon, I want him found and killed!" he burst out before turning to the remaining guard.

"You and your partner will execute that Ooman tonight! I have had enough of this!" Ro'Leh growled as he turned back to address the crowd.

"You will get yours in the end elder, I swear it you have dishonored our clan and must pay!" the guard thought angrily as he left to retrieve the Ooman.

"So how'd it go?" Shank asked José as he was shoved back into the cell.

"I think it was crowd pleaser" José replied roughly as he sat on the floor.

"It is time for us to act; the elder is becoming even more insane by the moment" the second guard said his voice taking on a tone of urgency.

"Indeed it is time, our elder has dishonored the clan through his actions, but we cannot execute the Ooman it would be against a code of honor set down when we first began hunting them" the first guard replied quietly.

"What shall we do then?"

"We shall release the Ooman and bring the elder a different Ooman skull claiming that he is indeed dead, hopefully the memory of the Ooman will fade into obscurity and we can exact a fitting punishment on our elder" the first guard replied.

"It is time for us to perform our execution" he continued watching the enveloping heat signature of the sun sink through the trees. The pair rose silently making their way towards the arena and the caged Ooman.


	11. Dissention

**Happy New Year! even though this is slightly after please enjoy it all the same, Special thanks and recognition to Jjvalour for being such an adamant fan of this story. Please enjoy!!!!!!**

Dissention

"So do you think that they'll simply kill us off when they're done toying around with us" Shank asked casually as he cast José a glance.

"Probably, I don't think that they like to have loose ends" José replied not bothering to return Shank's glance as he sat back against the wall. His previous battle had exhausted him and at that moment he wanted nothing more than to sleep for eternity.

"Loose ends eh? Well I'm not surprised, they definitely look like they wouldn't leave anything alive" Shank said gazing at José with a look of consternation.

"You look like shit" he said taking in the sight of José's fairly bruised body and exhausted complexion.

"I feel like shit, so please, before those assholes come up with another novel idea on how to kill me let me get some sleep" José responded as he closed his eyes.

"Sure thing old timer, by the way you happen to notice to two full moons tonight?"

José heard Shank's statement with little interest but turned his head towards the cell window anyway. Sure enough the two moons hung in the sky apparently orbiting flawlessly together, the sight of them caused José to smile.

"What is it?" Shank asked questioningly upon seeing José's reactions to the moons.

"I think that something may finally go our way for a change" José replied coolly as he closed his eyes for the second time.

"What makes you think that?"

"I can't explain, call it my gut feeling or my intuition, somehow I can just sense that the tables will turn" José said right before he drifted into an exhausted sleep.

(Dream Sequence)

José felt little as he walked towards his queen, the weight of being unable to rescue the hive yet was starting to become difficult to handle.

However before he could even begin to comprehend the feeling the queen reached out to him through his thoughts.

"What's troubling you my son?" she asked her voice sounding very soothing.

"I just can't help but feel my failure for being unable to rescue the hive yet" José responded feeling the weight of the guilt increase as he thought his response.

"Do not worry my son; I have confidence in your ability as my Praetorian, just wait for the right moment" she said her thought still maintaining its soothing emotions.

"I wish that I could share that sentiment but I feel that the Yautja will soon destroy me" José replied deeply. The weight of his guilt had lessened some with the Queen's encouragement but he still felt very uneasy and dejected about the whole issue.

"Do not despair my son, have confidence in your own abilities, besides I can feel that help will come to you from an unexpected source"

José felt sincerity and confidence emanate from the queen as her thoughts reached out to him but her statement puzzled him slightly.

"What do you mean an unexpected source?" José asked slightly confused.

"I can sense emotions in more creatures than just my own children my son, you should learn how to read them better, don't worry I sense two who have been swayed and now sympathize with your plight"

As José heard the queen's confident thoughts it dawned on him who exactly she was referring to.

"Those two, Could that be possible?!" José thought very surprised by the idea although as he thought about it they had definitely become disillusioned with their leader.

"If you have trouble believing it, then try to read their emotions when they arrive" he heard the queen respond jovially.

"But how is it done?" José asked eagerly knowing how being able to read an opponents' emotions could easily turn the tide of a fight.

"Simple, reach out your thoughts to them as you would to the rest of the hive, although they would be unable to receive your thoughts as we can, you should be able to feel their emotions" The queen replied and even tough her voice was beginning to fade he felt a strong wave of both pride and wisdom pass through him.

"I think I understand; now it is time to see if the tables are turning" José thought fiercely as his dream began to dissolve around him. Before it completely resolved however he heard a final thought from the queen reach him.

"Good luck my son"

(End of Dream Sequence)

"Hey old timer, those two asshole guards are back"

While José heard Shank's voice as if it had come from a mile away, its impact on him had not dulled in the least.

Opening his eyes he looked to the cell door to see both guards that had brought him to their leader so often.

"So, are you here to kill me?" José asked coolly as he wondered what the answer would be.

"I hate to admit this to you Ooman but you were correct, our elder has gone completely insane and dishonored our whole clan with his personal vendetta against you" the second of the pair spoke up angrily.

"So you finally realized he wasn't playing with a full deck, good so what do you plan to do instead?" José asked as he gazed at the pair of guards as they opened the door and walked in. Reaching out he feeling into their emotions and to his surprise discovered that they felt bitter and betrayed. To anyone not in his situation it would have seemed like a bad thing but he welcomed it.

"We have decided that the only way that we can help to repay you for the unjust and dishonorable anguish that you have suffered is to release you" the first of the pair replied as he cast a quick and uncertain glance over at Shank.

"How do you plan on pulling that off without him catching on and what about Shank my cell mate?" José asked slightly disconcerted. If the elder knew that he had gone than his plan would need a serious revision but what would happen to Shank was of more imminent concern.

"Don't worry we will make sure that he believes that you are dead, as for the one who is imprisoned with you we have seen him fight well and survive so he should leave as well" The first guard replied as he tossed the pair of twin gladius over to Shank who caught them in midair before strapping them onto his waist.

"There are numerous ways out so it shouldn't be hard finding one; now you should go Ooman" the guard continued as both José and Shank moved towards the door of their cell.

"Thanks I owe you one, by the way you two never did tell me your names" José said pausing at the cell door to look at the guards.

"I am Chulua'Kai" the first guard spoke up proudly thumping his hand to his chest just as the second of the two spoke up with what seemed like a big sense of bravado.

"And I am Vi'Grosh!"

"Thank you for your help, though I would make a suggestion for you to leave this clan that your elder has dishonored" José said quietly.

"It may indeed be time for us to move on but I will assure you of nothing, now go before you are found out" Chulua'Kai said quietly as he pulled out an Ooman skull he had acquired on a recent solo hunt.

"I'll always remember this" José replied as both he and Shank turn and began heading down the hall.

"Hey old timer I never did get your name" Shank asked as the two of them made their way down the hallway.

"Its José" he replied hurriedly, he had to get his hive out and on top of that think of a way to do it so that the Yautja believed that they had all been killed.

"Is this a betrayal of our race? Helping an Ooman over serving our elder?" Chulua'Kai asked as he looked at Vi'Grosh uncomfortably. Shifting his gaze he glanced down at the Ooman skull in his hand and let out an audible sigh.

"Our elder has betrayed our race, attempting to kill an honorable warrior for a personal vendetta is an offence that arbitrators could rip out his guts for Ooman or Yautja" Vi'Grosh replied harshly.

"What we did here today is the right thing; I'm sure of it, now let us go give our elder his "prized skull". Vi'Grosh continued as they turned to exit.

"That means a lot coming from you" Chulua'Kai responded cracking a smile as together the two of them made their way back towards the ship.

"Hey José aren't we trying to get out of here?" Shank asked as they blew by one of the exits.

"Got to do something first" José replied turning the corner into another human holding area as he followed the connection to both the queen and the hive.

"Hey you two can you get me out of here?" a heavily accented voice rang out causing both of them to stop in their tracks. As José turned he looked to see the same African tribesman that he had previously observed fighting in the arena.

"I think so" José responded quickly as he looked around and spotted the panel on the wall. As he keyed it open the tribesman stepped from his cell and gave him a gesture of deep respect.

"I thank you but I can sense now is not the time to talk about, my name is Kawhali and I am the last human survivor in this area" he said as he turned and retrieved his Assegai from where it had been mounted outside of the cell.

"You got that right now hurry up and follow him" Shank said as he gestured towards José who turned and resumed heading up the corridor.

"The hive is close, I feel it, and it's stronger than ever" José thought as they began to delve deeper into the arena holding areas.

Finally, after minutes that seemed like hours the three of them reached the xenomorph holding area.

"My some you have indeed returned to us, just as I trusted that you would" José heard the queens thoughts as they surged from behind the great steel door bringing him great reassurance.

"Hold on" José thought in return as he reached for the doors control panel and keyed it open.

"Holy Shit!" Shank exclaimed taking in the sight of the xenomorphs as he reached for his gladius until a warning signal from José's hand stopped him cold.

"I sense that you have brought humans with you, are they hosts?" his queen asked eagerly as José began opening the cells one by one.

"No they helped me escape and they are just as dedicated to seeing us survive the Yautja as eye am so please do not harm them or make hosts of them" José responded quickly as his entire hive spilled into the corridor to stand before him.

"If it is your request, then it shall be so, if they are truly dedicated" the queen replied courteously as she shifted her head to take in the presence of Shank and Kawhali.

"They show no fear and possess only simple unease of the sight of us, so I will indeed honor your request" she continued.

"Good, now we need to make a quiet exit into the jungle and away from the arena, now if I can only think of a way to get the Yautja to believe that we have perished" José said to himself as he thought hard.

"Hey José, those bastards forgot to search me when they took me so I've still got a little c4, if I rig a small amount of it to the key structural points then I can make it look as if this room simply collapsed from faulty design" Shank said cracking a huge grin.

"Make it so shank, get to it, we'll begin moving towards one of the exits as soon as you're finished" José replied thinking back to the exit nearest to them.

It didn't take Shank long to get them ready and even though he didn't say it José hoped that Shank knew what he was doing.

"Alright, we're ready; I set the charges to go off in 2 hours to give us enough time to get out and deep enough into the jungle to keep it from looking suspicious" Shank said as turning to José.

"Good, the Yautja are almost ready to leave so almost all of them have congregated on their ship, Kawhali, Shank space yourselves out even between the hive and make no sound" José said as all of them moved soundlessly out of the holding are and towards the exit.

"Thank You my friend, I am forever in your debt, If ever I can repay just ask" Kawhali whispered as all of them moved soundlessly down the hallway.

"Damn they're quiet, I never new that humans could be this stealthy" José thought as the group moved quietly out of arena and into the jungle. He readied himself for a fight as he waited for a sentry or hunter to spot them. They were lucky however and were a considerable distance away when he heard a portion of the arena collapse.

"Now I can only hope that they took the bait" José thought as he hoped for the best.

"Report, how did this happen?" Ro'Leh said as he surveyed the damage of the collapsed holding chamber.

"The Chamber seems to have come down from a structural problem and we believe it has crushed all occupants" the Yautja replied over the com.

"Is the arena above it been damaged?" he continued hoping that he would not need repairs done to it before the next grand event.

"No; no damage has been taken by the arena, the holding area that collapsed was deep underground; I suggest that we seal it off."

"Very well, do so and come back quickly the time has come for us to return to our home world" Ro'Leh said as he turned off his comm.

"This hunt is over, and I have all that I want" he thought to himself as he observed the skull of the hated Ooman that had caused him so much trouble.

Turning he walked up the ramp and into the ship with Chulua'Kai and Vi'Grosh flanking him.

"Yes! They took the bait!" José thought excitedly as he watched the Yautja clan ship depart into the sky.

"I always had faith in you my son but the Yautja will be back eventually" The queen though out to him despairingly.

"We have two years to prepare for their return and when they do come back, we'll be ready for them but first we must go deeper into the jungle to find suitable hive space, from there we can make our next move" José thought to the hive.

Moving as if they were one the hive cautiously dispersed into the jungle with the human trio and the queen following close behind.

"Hey José I have to ask, how can we trust them and why do they listen to you?" Shank asked slightly nervous as he felt the queen's presence behind him.

"They listen to me because I am one of them, made so by some sick scientists, or that I can communicate with them, but I think above all else they listen to me because I help protect them, so don't worry you can trust them when the queen promises she does not go back on it and the hive will not go against the queen" José replied as they continued on their trek through the jungle.

It would take some time before they found a suitable location but finally after three days of continuous searching José and the rest of the hive discovered a hollowed out cavern buried deeply under the dense foliage.

"I believe we have finally found a suitable place to live" José thought hoping the queen would agree.

"Yes, I can think of no place that could be better to foster the beginnings of a grand hive" The queen responded graciously as the warriors and drones moved into the cavern to secure it.

"I'm glad you think that it is satisfactory, now I must prepare our next move" José thought as the queen began to move inside.

"And what is that my son?"

"Have the drones will prepare the hive while the warriors guard it, meanwhile me and my human compatriots will begin our search for locations where suitable hosts congregate" José said as well as thought causing both Shank and Kawhali to do a double-take.

"Very well good luck my son" the queen replied as she disappeared into the cavern with the rest of the hive at her heels.

"Alright let's go, I need to make a weapon first" José said stroking his beard. Moving so swiftly that it would have amazed even a runner alien the three of them turned and disappeared into the jungle.

**Hope that you have enjoyed my most recent installment, Please review and tell me what you think is good or what I should do better. I will respond to signed reviews if you have a question! See you later! **


	12. The Search For Hosts

**Sorry for this being late but I kind of hit wall for a while. But please enjoy anyway!!**

The Search for Hosts

"Fuck; this planet is hot" Shank said disgruntled as the three of them continued to make their way through the dense jungle foliage. It had been almost a week since they had left the new hive and a particularly hard day for a march and the sheer pressure of it was making even José feel tired.

"Yeah that's why they call it a tropical rainforest!" José replied sarcastically as his gaze fell on Kawhali who didn't seem even remotely fazed by the heat.

"The heat aside we should probably consider looking for large grazing spaces or watering holes where your "hosts" can congregate" Kawhali replied calmly his eyes moving to meet José's.

"Yeah, you're right Kawhali, but since we're unsure of where exactly a good one is we're just going to have to hope we get lucky" José said as he hefted one of his newly made weapons to his shoulder.

Nearly three days ago they had come upon remnants of an ancient volcanic eruption and a considerable amount of volcanic glass. Struck by inspiration and some time spent as a Delta Force operator in southern Mexico he had crafted both a one handed and a two-handed Macuahuitl a weapon widely used by the Aztecs.

He had heard great stories and old legends about these vicious weapons being used by Aztec warriors to decimate their enemies before the arrival of the Spanish and in one account one of these weapons had decapitated a warhorse in full charge, now he might actually get to see if these weapons could live up to their ancient reputation.

"You know, when we were being flown in by those ugly bastards I think spotted a fair size river that lead to some kind of savanna; that might lead us to some good wildlife" Shank spoke up thoughtfully as he paused trying to remember where he had spotted the river.

"Do you think you could lead us to it from what you remember?" José asked hopefully as he turned to look at Shank. "I believe so, but it's kind of hard to tell from down here with all the damn plants"

"How did you manage to see all of this? Kawhali asked as his eyes scanned the foliage for any sign of danger.

"I told em' I had to take a shit and it just so happened that it had some view ports, so I think that a large river combined with a savannah near the jungle could attract some large herds of whatever the hell resides here" Shank replied as he turned to regard José with self satisfied smile.

"Alright, if you think you can get us there than lead the way Shank" José said motioning to Kawhali to follow. Shank had guts, cunning and a finely tuned sense wilderness survival, José could definitely see that as the three of them made their way through the jungle almost effortlessly and seemingly undeterred from finding what they were looking for.

"Tons of wildlife but none of it seems ideal for hosts, will I EVER catch a break" José thought disgruntled as he continued to follow Shank's lead. Ever since they had started their search the jungle had been alive with many species of bizarre animals however all of those that they had come across so far was either too small or just didn't seem right as a host.

"Listen! It's the sound of river rapids" Shank's voice came out as a hushed whisper but both José and Kawhali immediately became alert. Sure enough after all of them could here the faint rushing noises of a fairly large river. "It has to be a couple of miles away for the rushing of a large river to be so faint" Kawhali replied thoughtfully as turned in the direction of the sound.

"Yeah it's a long shot but it's our best bet" Shank said as the three of them moved as quickly as they could. As they approached they could hear it becoming louder and louder. By the time the trio neared a ridge there wasn't a doubt in José's mind that it was the river. However just as he felt like celebrating getting a good search location he heard commotion on the other side, fierce primal screams where echoing from the river so loud that it made the hair on the back his stand up straight. Motioning the others to keep quiet José crawled soundlessly to the top of the ridge with Kawhali and Shank flanking him closely.

"What the fuck? Hey check this out" José whispered as his eyes took in the bizarre sight. Dozens if not hundreds of large simian-like creatures were at the edge of the river engaging in what seemed to José like a highly charged, smelly and violent orgy.

"Jesus, horny frustrated little bastards aren't they" Shank said keeping his tone low as he peered at the bizarre spectacle through the dense foliage.

"Will that be acceptable?" Kawhali whispered as he drew his spear closer to his prone body.

"Yeah but it's not enough, we'll come back and round up some of these with the hive later, right now I want to find a larger population and the place for that would probably be the savannah, besides, I don't want to deny them their simple pleasures yet" José replied as the trio retreated back down the ridge and began to head north along the river towards the river trying to forget at least part the disturbing scene. Each of the animals had been bipeds and stood even taller than Yautja. In any case José had no doubts about whether or not they were acceptable.

"How many do you plan to breed then? It must be a substantial amount to say that what we just saw is not enough" Kawhali asked hefting his spear to his shoulder and taking point.

"Not sure it will probably take thousands to utterly destroy them" José replied as he looked ahead at the thinning tree line, in the last few hours the jungle had dissolved into a forest as a sign that they were drawing closer and closer to the savannah all three of them hoping against hope that there were at least a few large herds of animal residing there.

"Wholesale take no prisoners battle? I like it, I like it a lot" Shank replied excitedly as he exchanged positions with Kawhali at the head of their small pack.

"Yeah, that's general the idea" José thought to himself hopefully, suddenly a series of loud groans sounded out just beyond the last line of the trees breaking José's concentration.

"You've got be fucking kidding" he thought as they crouched behind the last of the forest brush and gazed in awe at the savannah. Many huge herds of various rhino-like species had gathered and were stretched out across the horizon as far as their eyes could see.

"There must tens of thousands of them" Kawhali said more to himself than anyone else.

"So will that do the job?" Shank asked cracking a bloodthirsty grin.

"Yeah, it seems that even with all my shitty luck I can at least catch a break sometimes, alright lets go get the hive and start collecting" he said as he began to turn around for the long journey back to the hive. His thought were interrupted however as a massive shriek began to emanate from the herds and a portion of the creatures broke into a panic and began running in both utter chaos and confusion.

"What in the hell" José thought focusing his eyes and trying to discern what was what in all the chaos. The herd was being driven into chaos and pursued by what seemed to be canine type animals unlike those found on earth however these ones seemed to be much larger, kind of like dire wolves but in possession of what seemed like scaly armored skin.

"Let's go before that pack learns that we're here" he said quietly motioning to the others to begin their retreat back into the forest. He had barely begun to move when he heard a wild howl come from behind him.

"Figures, my lucky breaks never last" José thought frustrated as he spun to see that four of the armored wolves were bearing down on them teeth bared and ready for their impending meal.

"Alright, I got these two, divide the remaining ones amongst yourselves" José said as he felt a sense of primal bloodlust rising in his chest. Raising the Macuahuitl to a ready position he began to square off against two of the advancing wolf monsters.

"Alright, which of you is up first" he thought shifting his gaze from one to other. He wouldn't have to wait long. He was barely able to finish his thought before the smaller of the two gave out a hungry yowl and charged at him its jaws wide open with the anticipation. José was ready however and at the last possible moment he sidestepped the charge and swung the large Macuahuitl right into the monster's face. His attack came so suddenly that the beast couldn't dodge in time and the sound of the obsidian blades cutting into the beast's unprotected face greeted José's ears.

"One down" he thought glancing at the dying beast before moving to challenge the second one. The Macuahuitl had done its job well on the first beast; the impact of the blow had shattered a number of the obsidian blades and the shards had imbedded themselves into the beasts face creating an excessively gory death mask. As José squared off with his new opponent he noticed several signs that this one would be much tougher to take down. His new opponent was much larger and on top of that seemed older and more cautious with motions befitting a seasoned hunter.

Slowly José began to move sideways towards the right with his opponent mimicking his motion. As they circled each other José was dimly aware of the other wolf combatants howling in pain as a sign that the others were doing well in their battles.

"Alright, let's see how much better you are" he thought as his eyes locked with the creature's and sensed that wisdom as well as aggression would now be a factor. At last the creature decided to make the first move and charged in, unlike the first however it seemed to charge in half heartedly. José stepped in and swung casually like he did against the first armored wolf. However before his strike could impact the creature shifted direction and ducked the swing. Moving with precision the creature lowered its head and snapped at José midsection missing the flesh by millimeters before it disengaged.

"Shit, I can't get careless again or I'll done for" José thought angrily as he watched the creature retreat a short distance and begin to circle him. José held his ground however and watched for signs of an attack. The creature shifted it eyes for the slightest moment and then charged full bore unleashing a demented howl as it went. "You're not going to get me like that twice" he thought shifting his position just as the creature aimed to snap at his leg. José dodged the snap with ease and let loose a front kick right into the armored wolf's vulnerable soft underbelly. The kick caught it squarely in the stomach causing it to let out a snarl before it crashed to the ground.

"Alright, this is for trying to take my leg" he growled bringing his weapon over his head for a finishing blow. As his blow came down however, the creature's hind quarters twitched and in a quick motion it dodged the blow and stood up growling viciously before it jumped at José its jaws dead set on tearing out the jugular. José reacted so quickly not even a Yautja would have seen it coming and as the beast lunged into the air José slashed upwards catching the wolf on its unprotected neck.

Blood gushed everywhere as the obsidian fractured into the major arteries. The beast hit the ground, staggered, and tried to stand before it too fell to lie dying beside its comrade in a pool of its own blood.

"You better really be dead this time" José grumbled scornfully as he turned to see how the others had fared. Shank was standing a few feet away with a head in one hand and a head in the other.

"Goddamn, I love this shit" Shank yelled out to no one in particular raising the grisly trophy above his head in triumph.

"Always the showboat" José thought amused as he turned just in time to see Kawhali plunge his spear through his opponent's brain.

"I think we should leave now" Kawhali said quietly as he observed the rest of the wolf pack starting to rally.

"Yeah I think so too, come on boys were pulling out!" José called out loudly.

"Big, plentiful, and stupid as shit, I guess we've hit the mother load" Shank spoke up cheerfully as the three men began their retreat into the forest.

"Indeed, we might just survive after all. Wait for me Young Fury, I promise I will see you again" José said to himself quietly as they ducked into the brush and out of sight. For the first time in a long time José felt hope flood his body readying him for what lay ahead.

**Hope you have enjoyed my latest chapter, I will try to get another out soon now that I am back on track. See you then. Please review if you can, it really helps the story develop because I take each one very seriously.**


	13. Building an Army

**I apologize for taking so long to get these new chapters up, to make up for this I have decided to include two chapter to make up for lost time. Any way please enjoy!! and if you can help me make it better**

Building an Army

"Alright, that's our first target" José thought out to the rest of the xenomorph pack indicating the large group of simian-like animals from their hiding point in the thick foliage. Luckily for José and the pack the animals were again involved in their high charged orgy and did not notice their silent approach.

"Surround them and pick off the stragglers first" he thought again directing the xenomorphs as they silently began to encircle a number of the creatures on the outside side of the group. José watched intently as several simians were grabbed from behind and dragged into the foliage so quickly they could not find breath to cry for assistance.

"I got to admit those little fuckers sure are silent" a barely audible whisper came from just behind where José was hidden. He turned and was not surprised to see Shank crouched beside him admiring how efficiently the hive was working.

"It is like they are an invisible entity working in unison to remain hidden" Kawhali said in a low tone as he joined them so silently it would have fooled even the most attuned and alert senses.

"I'm glad you agree, has the queen settled in?" José asked turning back to check on the hives progress.

"We found a canopy of trees and undergrowth that can conceal her pretty well, it's by no means foolproof but it should be secure enough" Shank replied seriously.

"Guess we can't hope for anything better" José grumbled. The simians were starting to become suspicious of their dwindling numbers, José could tell because the atmosphere seemed to grow thick with both apprehension and musk. Suddenly one of the larger males let out a call of warning.

"Move, Now!" José shouted as he emerged from his hiding place. He new the jig was up so now it was time for a little snatch and grab.

With an enormous shriek the rest of the hive burst forth from the jungle charging pell-mell into the group of panicking simians. The creatures fell left and right into varying states of unconsciousness as the pack continued its onslaught. Finally a large number of the simians managed to gather together and flee back into the jungle. The hive began to gather to launch a pursuit but José stopped the pack before they could start.

"Enough, let them go, we won't be needing anymore of them" José thought as he observed the unconscious simian creatures lying at his feet. He wasn't in favor of wiping out the wildlife if he didn't have to but all was fair in love and war and there was no question in his mind that what he had vowed was a war.

"Alright let's get these things back to the queen" He said and thought at the same time so that all present would understand.

"Christ, these things weigh a ton!" Shank groaned angrily from the exertion of dragging the heavy simian back through the jungle.

"No one said it would be easy" José replied as he began dragging his second simian back to the temporary nest.

"Granted, but just how many of these little fuckers are there?" Shank continued irritably as he dropped his load into the egg pit.

"About thirty four, pretty decent start but the real prize is out there on the plains" José replied setting his own load down into the pit.

"Hey Shank you do know that both you and Kawhali don't need to do this" José began but Shank quickly cut him off.

"We sure as fuck need to help you kill those bastards; you remember, all of us were thrown in that ring to die for their amusement"

"You got a point there" José replied quietly as he turned back towards the capture site. "Alright let's go get the rest of them so we can head on to a larger prize.

Overall it had been a good catch for starters José had to admit. Out of the thirty four new arrivals three had become Praetorians, six had become drones, and all of the rest had become warriors causing José to wonder if somehow the queens will and sense of forthcoming conflict somehow played on how type was decided.

"These numbers should assist you, however I do believe that more are required my son" the queen's voice spoke out to José causing him to turn and look at her.

"There are many more out there, however I do not believe that any capture will be required, in fact I think if you just lay the eggs and leave them lying around they will wander into them" José thought back to his queen.

"Then you should go on ahead and have some fun, me and my drones can probably handle the creatures of which you have shown me" the queen replied as she growled softly.

"What else should I do? There really isn't much else here" José thought as he pondered what exactly the queen meant by this.

"Learn a slight lesson from the foul Yautja and hunt for the food that will sustain so many new members of our family, take the praetorians and ride swiftly for the time of our revenge is almost at hand" the queen replied in both words and a ripple of eagerness so profoundly strong that José had difficulty concealing it.

"Very well then, I will gather my human warriors and the praetorians and ride out to the herds on the plains" José replied as he tried to picture jus how it could be to both his and the queens advantage to go.

"I have an idea, we will go out to the herds drive them right too you and accomplish both tasks in a single stroke" he continued feeling his own excitement rise.

"Excellent my son, you are indeed my high protector, now go and ride free for I sense that you have been unable to for a long time"

José didn't quite know how to respond to the queen's last thought but it filled him with gratitude. Turning away from his queen he voiced his respects and left to find Shank and Kawhali.

"So what is our next task?" Kawhali asked as he leaned against a tree gazing out beyond in the direction of the queen's nest.

"We ride out on the praetorians; hunt some of the plains animals for food and get in some fun while were at it" José responded causing both Shank and Kawhali to turn and look at him both now showing signs of great excitement and interest.

"It's about time, after all this shit I'd say we're owed a bit of fun" Shank replied happily.

"That reminds me I've been making something we can use for this occasion" Shank continued reaching under a log and extracting what seemed to be a bag weaved from the jungle plants.

José eyes widened as Shank opened the bag and displayed its contents. Three intricately made reflex bows each imbued with an image José recognized as a Hunnic battle symbol.

"That'll probably work, come on lets go, the queen is about ready to move out and I want to get there ahead of her" José said as he called out to the praetorians through his thoughts.

Almost immediately the large aliens appeared before them, the praetorians were larger than usual aliens with a crest that resembled the queens only smaller but despite how they looked they were fast on their feet with diamond hard razor sharp claws and tail they made them vicious in a fight.

"Wonder how fast these things will go" Shank said as he mounting one of the giant aliens that José had directed over to carry him.

"We're about to find out" José replied as the praetorian closest to him approached and lowered its head to enable him to mount.

José didn't hesitate, taking hold of the Praetorian's large crest he swung himself up onto its neck and looked out over the crest as it rose; ready to run.

"All, right let's go!" José thought fiercely. The effect of his thought out orders was immediate, He had no sooner finished his thoughts when all three of the praetorians reared back and began running through the jungle at break neck speed.

"Wooooooooohooooooo!" Shank called out in sheer exhilaration as the trees sped by him each one threatening to impact his mount and become the end of him.

From his left flank José could Kawhali call out him. "I feel as if I am back in my homeland, I thank you again for my freedom José!"

José felt a ripple of gratitude go through him as Kawhali spoke, "Freedom, the right of all living things" he thought to himself as they pressed on. José had always cherished the ideas of freedom but much about it had always been obscure to him. Now however as he rode with the wind on his face and the trees racing by he finally knew what freedom truly felt like.

They made quick progress, within a matter of hours they had reached the plains that had taken them 3 days to reach on foot.

As José scanned the horizon he spotted the massive herds approaching from the distance.

"So what is our plan for taking them?" Kawhali murmured as he followed José's gaze towards the herds.

"We'll move around them and flank them, this will drive them to the queens resting place and get in a little fun while were at it" José replied as he continued to watch as the herds moving slowly closer.

José knew that he would probably have to forcibly drive the herd closer to where the queen would set up her egg layer in order to ensnare a sufficient number of them.

He was still contemplating how to accomplish directing a herd that large when the queen's voice rang out through his mind and caught him completely off guard.

"My son, we are ready and waiting for you and the hosts near the line of this forest"

"We will be there soon" José thought back as he turned to look at his companions.

"In order to drive the herds close to the queen we will need to sneak around them unseen after that we will come at them from behind them at three different points and drive them towards the queen and while we're at it will score a few kills for ourselves" he continued as he tested the string on his reflex bow.

"But there's only three of us, how the hell do you expect to move that gigantic bunch of idiotic animals!" Shank said with an expression suggesting that he was overwhelmed by the notion.

"Where the leader goes the rest will follow, it isn't difficult I used to herd animals back on earth" Kawhali replied causing Shank to go silent.

"Alright then if there are no more objections then let's go for it" José said nodding his head to Kawhali in a gesture of thanks.

Together the three of them began making their way around the large herd staying well away so as not to give away the fact they were there. However the herd didn't seem to be interested in them and although it did take some time they succeeded in getting behind the herd.

Dismounting from his praetorian José stood and looked out over the herd and its position to the queen's nest. Getting the herd to it wouldn't be easy but José thought that his plan just might work.

Signaling for Shank and Kawhali they both dismounted and joined him in looking out at the massive number of beasts.

"Alright, first each of you needs to take one side and shoot down any possible strays; I'll move first and take the lead animal funneling them down to where the queen has prepared her eggs. We will break off before we arrive at the site to prevent them from trampling the nest and hopefully they will stop to graze on the fertile soil of the nest, you got it?"

"Yeah we got, this part of the job is going to be fun" Shank replied as he mounted his praetorian a grin of satisfaction on his face.

"You obviously can't wait for you revenge" José muttered as he mounted his own praetorian and the three began moving to their respective positions.

José moved carefully as he scanned the herd looking for the animal that appeared to be the lead one. It took several minutes but he managed to spot it grazing near the front of the pack as the animals closest to it congregated around it.

Fletching an arrow José took careful aim at the creature on the left flank of the leader.

"Hope this works" he muttered. José released his arrow and watched as it flew true and struck its intended target in the left eye.

The beast slumped to the ground as José let out a wild cry and urged his mount forward.

The praetorian shrieked as it charged pell-mell at the creatures in the heard that finally began to realize that they were in danger. The lead animal gave out a stunned yelp and began to run drawing the rest of the heard as it went.

Behind the herd both Shank and Kawhali converged on the flanks of the herd driving it forward and shooting down the strays on the outside to cluster it.

From where he rode Shank yelled out in exhilaration. "This is my kind of fun!"

Back in the front of the herd José continued to pressure the lead animal into moving left then right all the while working his way to the awaiting eggs. As they drew closer the queen's nest started to come into view.

"Break off!" José thought out signaling the other praetorians to disengage. He pulled away and was relieved to see that the herd slowing down as it continued to steadily approach the nest now convinced that the danger was gone and attracted by the fertile ground the huge herd moved into the patch of land and within striking distance of the face huggers.

As José regrouped with Shank and Kawhali he gazed back to see face huggers latching methodically onto the herd.

"Hey José good run today now we should have enough to wipe those bastards out forever!" Shank called out as he dismounted and watched the spectacle with great eagerness.

"Yeah… if everything goes smoothly we should definitely have enough" José replied turning his eyes away to see Kawhali approaching. He had to admit, Shank's desire for vengeance against the Yautja made him uneasy but he was eager and they did have common ground.

"I guess the only thing to do now is wait for them to return" José replied gazing upwards into the endless sky of the plains.

A part of him felt pity for the deaths of so many animals and those whose deaths were soon to come. But as he had reminded himself constantly this was real war and as he knew so well, in war people died.


	14. Sword of the Spirit

Sword of the Spirit

"Soon…very soon the Yautja will return and maybe…just maybe my destiny will be revealed to me" José thought as he gazed into the star filled night sky.

He was proud of the accomplishments that they had made. The originally small alien hive had now grown to over 9,000 in the time since it had first escaped captivity and now most of it slumbered in the hive.

However José simply couldn't sleep and had taken to gazing at the stars from the top of a tree as he tried to imagine the enormous battle that lay ahead of him. There was no denying that he, Shank, and Kawhali as well as the rest of the hive for that matter were at a crossroads and that the events that would soon transpire would either ensure their future or seal their fate forever

"What troubles you my son?" the voice of the queen rose in the back of his head sounding both soothing and worried at the same time.

"I was just thinking about the future, our final battle with Yautja is drawing closer and the stakes could not be any higher" José thought as he continued to gaze into the night sky.

"Do not let the fact that it is a victory or death battle eat away at you my son, you are my high protector and I believe in your ability to see us through to the end, what ever that end may be"

"Yeah, you're right, whatever happens will happen, for better or for worse it has to end here, thanks my queen" José thought as he relaxed slightly. There was absolutely no sense in worrying about what had to happen and he reproached himself for being so nervous about it. Still the prospect of the entire hive dying because of a mistake he could make made him uneasy nonetheless.

"Well, I guess the only thing I should worry about now is how to prepare for the party" he thought glancing down at the Macuahuitl that he had tied to his waist.

"This weapon will be adequate for initial fighting but I need something that will be capable of clashing with the blades of the Yautja"

Despite the fact that he had done everything to prepare himself emotionally and physically one practical problem still faced, he did not have a weapon that would survive for long in pitched combat and it was problem that continually disturbed him.

"If only I could figure out some way of forging a metal weapon" he thought frustrated by his inability to find a solution to what seemed to be a very simple problem.

Shifting his gaze back to the star filled sky he continued to think each time coming up with an endless stream of ideas that seemed to invariably dead end.

"Well, I guess I might as well try to get some sleep, can't fight the Yautja without being well rested"

Groaning in frustration José prepared to climb down and rejoin the rest of the hive when something in the sky caught his eye. It seemed like a star but the more José looked at it the more it seemed to grow brighter and brighter as it drew closer.

For a moment he thought it looked like the ship of the Yautja and he prepared to call on his hive for battle but as the object continued to descend he realized that it was coming in too fast to be a ship. He was still wondering what it could be when it hit the ground hard driving a scar into the jungle foliage.

From where he was positioned in the tree José could see where the object had landed but it was again shrouded in the jungle foliage. Luckily it had landed well away from the hive.

"What the hell was that?" José said startled as he began to climb down from his perch and move in the direction of the crash site.

As he stepped into the scar that now marked part of the jungle he realized that whatever had crashed there wasn't extraordinarily big but still destructive. As he neared the edge of the scar he spotted what had crashed into the ground but he still had trouble making it out from the dim light of the moons.

As he approached cautiously closer he finally got a good look at it and as he took in the bizarre sight he let out a grunt of surprise.

"Well holy shit"

The object was from what José could make out seemed like a crashed Yautja escape pod.

"What the hell is this thing doing here" he thought curiously as he placed a hand on the Yautja inscription on the pod's exterior. The mark was definitely Yautja but something about it seemed out of place.

As he continued to look the pod up and down he spotted what seemed to be an encryption panel almost buried in the dirt. Putting his hand to it he wondered how in the hell he was going to activate it. However his hand had no sooner touched the pad when the pod gave out a hiss and slowly opened.

Drawing his Macuahuitl José held it at the ready in case any nasty surprises were waiting for him. Moving to the edge of the pod José peered inside and let out a gasp of surprise.

"How the hell did this get in here" José thought as he observed the treasure that lay before him. It was a talwar more intricately designed than any he had seen before. The hilt was made of what José recognized as Yautja steel imbued over with various shapes of polished silver in an ancient Hindu design that caused it to shine and a ring pommel made out of yautja steel also gleamed in the moonlight.

A short cord was tied to the pommel and on the end of it dangled a combination of interlaced Xenomorph and Yautja teeth. The sword was encased in scabbard he recognized as being made from the diamond hard hide of Xenomorphs, a single sapphire on the top of the scabbard twinkled in the moonlight.

"I've never seen a weapon like this, it seems as if it was made for human hands" José thought wildly as he continued to admire the weapon. As if an invisible force was guiding him José reached into the pod and retrieved the sword. He couldn't believe how light it was or how natural it felt as he wrapped his hands around the hilt and drew it from the scabbard.

The blade was made of pure black metal and he could never recall seeing any kind like it before. He was still wondering what it could be when a noise in front of him caught him by surprise and he backed away from the pod.

As he looked back at the pod he stunned to see that a holographic image of a man was staring back at him. Looking at the image José could tell that the he was well built and Indian (Hindu) in nationality. Before José could fully comprehend what was going on the image began to speak in a fashion that suggested to José that this was a prerecorded transmission.

"I pray that this message survives. My name is Anshul Mukta and I was once the greatest sword maker of the great Mughal Empire. However some time ago I was abducted by a race of beings that called themselves the Yautja and forced to work as a slave mining and smelting a metal that they called void steel. Although it is the strongest metal known to them and manipulating was their greatest secret I learned how to shape it and after I managed to steal some of this void steel I forged the blade of sword that hopefully a fellow human now holds. I named this incredible weapon the sword of the spirit, because the spirit is the only thing one possesses that will always be free as long as that person chooses to be so. My only hope is that it has landed in the hands of a warrior who is a free spirit for that is why I made it. Heed my words and may your spirit always be strong"

As the message ended the image faded and José looked back at the Talwar he now held.

"If what that says is true this thing is over 800 years old but there's no sign of age on this damn thing" José thought as he looked over the weapon again. The man looked the part of a Mughal Indian and the sword was so well made that José decided to believe what he had heard.

Taking the sword in his hand José assumed a fighting stance. He had spent quite some time in India in the past and had learned how to fight with a talwar just as well as with a katana. He was surprised to discover that its balance was superior to his old katana.

Moving in a whirlwind he spun and slashed expertly as the sword cut through vines and branches as if they were tissue paper. Finally after several minutes José decided that he was satisfied and began to head back.

"Well I guess that problem's solved, maybe now I can finally get some sleep" he thought breathing a sigh of tired relief as he approached the hive.

As he entered the hive however the queen's voice blared urgently in the back of his head.

"My son one of our runners scouting on the far side of the planet has contacted me; the Yautja ship is coming and is on approach to our former prison!"

"So the time is at hand, move those still on the surface underground to hide them from any scans" José grumbled as he laid down to sleep, he knew that very soon he would be reunited with his one time captor and surely didn't want to do it sleep deprived.

**The Ground is set for the final confrontation!! I hope you have enjoyed it. Also if you don't know what a Talwar is then I would recommend putting in this address en./wiki/Image:PB210833.JPG The image here is what I based the sword on. See you when I put in the next chapter!!**


	15. The Cusp of Battle

**Hello again! I apologize about my far spaced update times, life just keeps getting in the way anyway please enjoy I promise to update again soon.**

The Cusp of Battle

The Yautja clan ship skimmed soundlessly over the trees as it moved closer and closer towards the planets surface.

As Ro'Leh stepped off the ramp from the ship he roared in the of a good hunts and a return to their grand arena

"Ah again we come to our great arena, I wonder what this event will bring" he thought as he watched his clan brethren herding the many different types of species towards their cells.

As his eyes took in the Ooman captures he let out a sigh of disgust. "Pathetic Oomans weak and without honor, I will enjoy watching them all die, yes that is indeed a good end for them".

Hefting the skull of the skull of the Ooman who had taunted and infuriated him he let out another sound only this time it was a purr of pride.

"At least I will know you will never mock me again, oh no you will not, I have triumphed over you and now captured more of your pathetic race, I wish you were alive to see the greatness of Yautja superiority"

"At least he knew how you have descended into madness and dishonor our clan" Chulua'Kai thought as he averted his eyes from the sight of his elder holding a skull that he had never earned.

At first he had been conflicted over whether or not he had done the right thing by turning the Ooman warriors loose but as he watched his elder descend further and further into madness he realized that both himself and Vi'Grosh had been right in their design.

"I beg your pardon elder but I must assist in the offloading of the fighting species" he said as he turned and began moving towards the ship. As he turned he caught a flicker of heat moving through the trees around the arena.

"What is that…" he thought briefly but his attention was quickly redirected to a struggling beast that was threatening to break free and he was forced to dismiss it. Moving quickly both he and Vi'Grosh dashed in the direction of the flailing beast.

Ro'Leh however ignored the incident as he continued to stare at the skull. "Ha, you could not conquer me and soon I will drink to another great event of gladiatorial combat". Ro'Leh was so absorbed in his thoughts and threats that he failed to realize that he was being watched from the dense jungle growth.

"So, it is time to finish what you started, old Yautja" José thought coolly as he watched the old Yautja talking transfixed at the human skull he held. There was no doubt in his mind that this was his one true enemy, the one who had masterminded the suffering of both his hive and his friends.

"So they've returned, well now it's our turn to really payback these fucks"

José turned and was not surprised to see that shank had quietly maneuvered his way next to him and was looking at the Yautja with a look of unadulterated rage.

"Our time will come but it is not now" Kawhali interjected quietly as he also quietly maneuvered his way towards José.

José thought hard as he scoped out the part of the arena grounds that he could see. What he was planning could not afford to have any weak links. Finally after several minutes waiting and observing the arena grounds he signaled that he was satisfied.

"About damn time, this damn mud covering is making me chafe" Shank grunted as the three of them began to silently retreat back towards the hive.

"Right, lets get this mud off and we can get ready for vengeance" José's voice was calm but inside he was very uneasy. He knew that by confronting an entire Yautja clan it would be an all or nothing battle and by the time it was over many if not all the combatants would be dead. He was still worrying over this detail when Kawhali spoke up and distracted him.

"So how do think we can destroy them so completely?"

"We will need to use our biggest advantage, the element of surprise; they each have detonators capable of wiping us all out so we will need to engulf them before they even knew what hit them, this will be helped along by another great advantage"

"And what is that José?"

"The Yautja are blinded and vulnerable because of their great arrogance, so I believe that they will not be watching the jungle, especially if we strike during the main fight tomorrow" José replied as the trio continued moving soundlessly through the jungle.

"Good, thinking by the time they suspect something our blades will already be stuck into their throats." Shank said enthusiastically.

"By the way José you happen catch any of that shit that old one was muttering?"

"Something about humans being dishonorable I didn't really pay attention to anything other than the fact he's obviously losing his mind" José replied flatly.

"Hah! And I suppose they're the epitome of perfectly honorable going around taking skulls to prove their "Honor"" Shank scoffed as they began to descend into the hive, hundreds of xenomorphs parted to make way for the trio as they went deeper and deeper into the chasm.

"Those who seek glory will never truly know what honor really means, for honor is something that no one can seek and no amount of strength, speed, skill, or even the strict following of a code can ever obtain" Kawhali responded softly.

"I hear you Kawhali" José said as he turned in the direction of the queen's chamber.

"You two get some sleep; I've got something I need to take care of first"

As Shank and Kawhali headed off to where they had made spaces to sleep José entered the queen's chamber to find her detached from her egg layer. Lifting her head she looked at José flooding his thoughts with relief.

"My son and high protector, I am glad that you have returned, so how are our unwelcome guests?"

"They are blissfully unaware of our existence, just as I hoped they would be" José said his mind pouring over his plan of attack.

"I see my son, your human compatriot, Kawhali speaks wisely, I have heard of the Yautja code and how they constantly tote it as an insult on both human and xenomorph species"

"Well, you can't expect glory seekers to know too much about it" José replied as he turned to leave.

"There is only one more thing my son" the queen said as she turned and moved her massive head close to José.

"I seek to fight in the battle myself, you have been a great high protector but I feel as though I must do some of this for myself"

"But!" José replied startled.

"If you die in the battle than the hive will be lost, please reconsider, also if you are there you may complicate my plan. I need to be able to synchronize to my mind commands to be successful"

"Surely there must be something I can do to help with the battle" she responded

José cast his mind around, thinking hard. Somehow he had to find a way to involve his queen in the battle yet keep her relatively safe because somehow he had a feeling she wouldn't take no for an answer. Suddenly an idea came to him, a critical part of the plan that he had neglected before now.

"Maybe there is a way you can fight in the battle, just let me work out all of the details" José responded stroking his beard thoughtfully.

"If you believe it is wise my son"

Giving his queen his thoughts of relief José turned and headed out of the egg chamber towards his sleeping space.

"All or nothing, soon we will see what is in store for our future"

Laying his head down José gave a last look to the swarms of the xenomorphs. Some of them were still active and on the watch however most lay inactive and still, gathering their strength. However through out the hive there was a sense of pride, apprehension, and a dedication to what must be done.

(Dream Sequence)

José didn't know where he was, he knew that he stood in a hive… but for some reason it felt unfamiliar to him.

"What the fuck is this?" José grumbled as his mind struggled to orient itself amongst the haze.

Suddenly a huge roar echoed from a light at the end of the tunnel.

José wasn't sure why but on instinct he turned and headed for the light at the end of the tunnel. It grew brighter and brighter as he drew closer and closer.

Suddenly the light enveloped him as the loud roar echoed again. Focusing his eyes he could see that he had come out in a jungle and the sound of a great commotion was close by.

Turning he ran into the clearing where a bizarre sight greeted him. An alien queen, driven insane by the loss of her hive battled a small figure in yautja armor. José could sense that it was not his queen but from where he stood he could make out that the figure battling the queen was human and not Yautja.

"What is this, why am I having this vision?" he thought confusion nearly getting the better.

He drew back as he watched the queen charge and then fall as the Yautja armored human sliced it apart.

As he watched the gory seen the darkness began to close in around him again and he felt himself falling.

"My son, are you okay?"

José was woken by the sound of the queen's concerned voice rippling through his head. As he sat up he put his head into his hands and groaned in frustration.

"What the hell was that?"

"I saw your dream my son, it is very unusual to have that kind of connection to another hive and queen"

"So you mean that fight I saw was actually happening?" José asked breathlessly.

"I believe it was my son, in order for a connection like that to have taken place you must have had a very strong bond with one of the combatants"

"A strong bond…?" José started to reply. However before he could complete his thought he felt someone tapping him on the shoulder and turn to find that Kawhali was standing over him with a concerned expression.

"It is time to learn of our plan" Kawhali said calmly as he helped José to his feet.

"Yeah, your right, get Shank and meet me in the queen's egg chamber" José said as he turned and headed back towards the queen's chamber.

As he entered the chamber José gazed at the queen and saw, with some consternation that she had torn herself loose from her egg layer and now stood with an air of mixed excitement and bloodlust.

As Shank and Kawhali entered he signaled for them to come closer.

"Alright, here is how this we will attack" José began; he spoke as well as thought so that all could understand what his plan would be.

"Most importantly, we must advance as quietly as possible so that surprise is with us to the last. The hive will be split into four groups; the main force of several thousand will smash head on into the arena gates and overwhelm the Yautja inside with a flood of warriors, I will be the one who will lead this force"

José paused for a moment to let what he had said sink in to all those present.

"Two other groups will move parallel with the main force on both the left and right flanks, however their job is to surround the arena and prevent any Yautja from escaping or regrouping. These two groups will each be led by a praetorian. Finally at the same time of our surprise attack a reserve group of several hundred will purge the Yautja clan ship of any stragglers, this group will be led by the queen herself. Remember if they manage to get out any messages we're all dead"

"Real sick shit man" Shank said as José stood up and drew his Talwar saber.

"Indeed, alright let's go show the Yautja pretenders what it truly means to be a warrior!" José's voice yelled out in fierce battle cry. As he shouted he was echoed by the voices of both two humans and thousands of aliens.

**Hope you have enjoyed my most recent installment and don't worry the battle will be posted soon. Please tell me what you think as it really helps.**


	16. Battle of the Arena

**Finally I got this chapter up! sorry about the wait but this one proved difficult to write. Please enjoy. **

Battle of the Arena

"This only bores me now, I need some real excitement once more before the black warrior comes to greet me" Ro'Leh thought scornfully as he watched yet another beast fall to lie dying on the arena sands.

He was in a foul mood; he had been since the clan had arrived again to their arena. What he expected as a good show had not been what he had hoped for. However with the events of the last show he doubted he would ever see or experience something like it again.

"At least I have your skull Ooman; that pleases me most of all" Ro'Leh snickered as he gazed into the eyes of the skull he now held.

He was so wrapped up in the skull and memories of the Ooman that he did not notice his bodyguards avert their eyes in disgust.

"Should've taken that Ooman's advice and left already" Vi'Grosh thought as he angrily watched his elder toy with the skull he believed belonged to his adversary.

"Elder, what beasts shall we bring out next?"

The voice of the beast master of the beast master brought Ro'Leh sharply back to reality. He glared for a moment before he responded.

"Prepare the main event; so far these battles have only been a bore to me and I think it is a good time for a change of pace, don't you think so Ooman?" Ro'Leh said maliciously as he lifted the skull again, with a great show of force he smashed it into the ground causing it to shatter.

At this sight Vi'Grosh began to lose control in furious rage. However as he went to make a move towards the back of his elder Chulua'Kai stopped him with a wave of his hand.

"Do not attack so recklessly, he will get his just rewards for his many dishonors" Chulua'Kai said quietly.

As he'd hoped the elder didn't notice them and both himself and Vi'Grosh quietly resumed their positions.

Despite the cheerful mood of the crowd as the battles progressed towards the main event none inside the arena had any idea of the storm approaching.

"This is going to be one hell of a bloodbath" José thought viewing the arena through the dense foliage.

From what he could see there were two guards at the main entrance and another two guarding the ship so his timing was going to have to be exact in order to maintain the element of surprise. He was still contemplating how to pull this off when the queens voice spoke up in the back of his head.

"What is your judgment my son?"

"I need a couple of warriors to kill those ship guards silently before we make our charge" José responded shifting his focus between the guards at the entrance of the arena entrance and the ones at the ship.

"It will be done my son just give the signal for when they are to strike"

As the queen spoke José shifted his gaze towards the ships and saw the xenomorph warriors poised and ready to strike. He also saw with relief that the Yautja in their boredom hadn't noticed.

Moving his head again he focused on the guards at the arena entrance hoping that they would let their guard down soon.

As if fate had answered his thoughts a massive roar of cheer came from inside the arena and the arena entrance guards turned to look.

"Now!" José thought out to the warriors waiting in ambush by the ship.

The warriors pounced with such speed that the ship guards couldn't even roar out a warning as they were dragged into backwards into the foliage.

Through his thoughts José could feel the rush of satisfied revenge and hear the utter crunch as the warrior's extra jaws impacted the Yautja's skulls killing them instantly.

"Two more bite the dust, only several hundred more left"

José turned his head around and was not surprised to see that Shank had crawled next to him to observe through the foliage.

"Everything in place?" José asked as he turned his head back to see that the arena guards were still looking inwards and were still completely oblivious to the fact that two of their comrades had disappeared.

"Yeah, I left Kawhali with those big ride alien mother fuckers, but we better moved quick, I get the feeling that both he and everyone else here is jacked up and ready kill some of these green blooded bitches" Shank said with his signature tone of bloodlust present in every word.

"Don't worry, there should be enough for the front lines, now let's get ready to go" José replied as they crept backwards through the dense foliage to where the hive had gathered.

Looking out over the hive that now resembled a black sea assembled before him José spotted Kawhali bringing forward their praetorian mounts. Kawhali looked calm but José could see in his that he was eager for battle.

As José mounted he looked back to see Shank hefting a pair of bizarre looking pole weapons onto his praetorian before he mounted as well.

"What are those" José asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Pila or Ancient Roman throwing spears, I bet I could get at least one of those bastards with these"

"I see, alright it's time to get busy" José said as he turned his mount to face the queen and shouted out at the top of his lungs.

"Follow your leaders; Get to your targets; and Unleash your fury!"

His statement reverberated throughout the hive and all including the queen and his human brothers in arms let out a unified battle shriek.

Turning his mount back towards the arena José let out his will and the three mounted humans charged forward together, over 9,000 battle hungry xenomorph warriors close behind.

"What the Pauk was that?" Chulua'Kai thought as he cocked his head towards the sky. The combined roars of the creatures and the crowd was deafening but he could sense that there had been another sound mixed.

Shifting his gaze toward Vi'Grosh he could tell that his friend had sensed it as well. However as he shifted it towards his elder he could tell that Ro'Leh was completely oblivious.

"I get the feeling something very bad is about to happen" he thought to himself reaching towards his spear as he turned back to continue watching the match.

As José and his mount cleared the foliage and began their flat out charge towards the arena he could see that the entrance guards were still looking inwards towards the arena match.

"What kind of arrogant idiot designed this place so that even the guards can watch the fight while on duty?" José thought as he drew his Talwar and the distance between the charging hive and oblivious guards closed rapidly.

The hive was almost bearing down upon them when the guards finally figured out that something was wrong.

As both guards wheeled round Shank hurled a pilum through the air, the missile weapon flew true and struck one of the guards in chest penetrating the Yautja's heart causing him to immediately collapse to lie dying on the ground.

The second guard made for his spear but wasn't quick enough, his hand had barely closed on the grip when José brought his sword in a downward arc and brought it into the guard's neck cleanly severing the head.

"Guess this metal really is the hardcore shit" José thought as he urged the hive forward he knew that the real battle he had long planned for was about to begin.

Chulua'Kai gave an inward sigh heard the crowd roar in exhilaration as the last of the beasts was felled by a Yautja volunteer.

"So ends another spectacle my corrupted elder" he thought with mounting anger as he watched Ro'Leh stand to address the crowd.

"Another grand event has passed, now we must go forward to hunt and gain even greater…" Ro'Leh stopped his speech in mid sentence as a huge alien battle cry echoed throughout the arena causing most of the crowd looking alert yet confused.

Suddenly the arena gate flew forward to land on the arena sands with a huge crashing sound.

Ro'Leh looked towards the gate…and froze as fear gripped him for the first time in a long time.

He could barely believe what was happening as an enormous flood of alien warriors poured onto the arena and into the stands killing much of the clan as they went.

A few of the Yautja deployed various weapons and attempted to fight back but were almost immediately engulfed in the wave of kiande amedha.

Motioning for his guards to follow the elder vaulted over his terrace and onto the arena sands. He only realized what kind of mistake he had made when he saw the wave of kiande amedha about to envelop him.

"Surround the three of them but do not attack yet" José thought out as he watched the old Yautja elder as well as the two Yautja guards that had freed him drop into the arena.

The hive did as he wished and quickly surrounded the three as José turned his attention to the hundred or so Yautja that were regrouping at the far side of the arena.

Dismounting he turned back to face the hive raising his sword over his head as he did so.

"Now it's all or nothing, charge!" José bellowed as he turned back and charged full bore; both his human comrades and about six hundred warriors let out a battle shriek and stormed after him. José had ordered the rest of the hive to hold back in order keep his human comrades from being crushed in the wave.

The Yautja, although taken aback by the sight of Kiande and Pyode amedha charging side by side stood their ground, each one brandishing an assortment of weapons.

As the gap between the two lines quickly shrank José felt a sense of exhilaration flow through his body.

Shank launched his second pilum; it soared through the air striking one of the Yautja in the leg as it landed.

Before the Yautja could even grunt in pain the two sides crashed into each other in a brutal melee of steel and flesh.

José lunged forward easily swatting away a clumsy spear thrust. Pivoting his feet he moved easily around the Yautja bringing his sword into a backhanded swing as he did so severing the Yautja's head at the neck.

He didn't slow down however and like clockwork began hacking down several younger Yautja combatants one after the other.

Plunging his sword into the heart of his most recent opponent José looked and was relieved to see that his comrades both human and alien were doing well. Shank had blocked upward with one gladius to defend against a downward strike before stabbing his other gladius into his opponent's kidney region causing the Yautja to instantly collapse.

Whirling his head in the opposite direction his eyes took in the sight of Kawhali ducking a swing from a set of wrist blades before thrusting his assegai into his opponents gut. The Yautja roared in pain as Kawhali wrenched his spear out of the gut, shifted it into an overhand grip and plunged it into the throat.

However Kawhali's opponent had no sooner fallen when José heard a roar of rage and running footsteps that sounded like a base drum even on the arena sands, turning his head he realized that a massive and angry female Yautja was bearing down on him.

"Fuck" José cursed as he jumped backwards to avoid a slash from her wrist blades. He dodged the blades by millimeters but managed to retreat.

Squaring off with his opponent José began observing his opponent. She was taller than many of the males he had encountered yet there was an ease and dexterity in the way she moved that told him she was a force to be reckoned with.

José held his ground and the Yautja let out a roar before charging straight at him. As she neared him José raised his sword to guard. However as she bore down on him a praetorian flew out of nowhere ramming the Yautja female with its crest. She attempted to recover but was too late. Like a pack of hungry dogs surround a kill the rest of the warrior swarmed over and devoured her.

As he scanned the battlefield he realized with relief that the battle had ended and both his human comrades were alive. He knew however that many warriors lay dead among the Yautja corpses, the sight grieved him but he knew that in battle deaths would occur on both sides.

Raising his sword over his head José roared in triumph at his victory. The whole hive echoed him so loudly that the ground vibrated.

"We killed all those sons of bitches!" Shank yelled out raising his swords in a gesture of victory.

"Not quite yet" José replied as he turned to where the last three remaining Yautja were surrounded by his hive. "Time to settle an old score"

It was the end and Ro'Leh knew it. As he turned his head calmly looking at the mass of kiande amedha surrounding him and his last remaining guards he let out a low growl.

"How did it come to this? How was our entire clan destroyed?

Reaching down to his forearm he began to punch in his self destruct when a human voice rang out silencing in the horde.

"You're not going to die yet are you? We still have some business to finish"

"It couldn't be" Chulua'Kai thought exchanging a glance with Vi'Grosh.

Slowly the ranks of the kiande amedha parted and the human they had released stepped into the circle.

"You!" Ro'Leh roared in anger as he glared at José.

Suddenly a realization dawned on him and with another roar of rage he turned on his guards.

"Traitors! You have dishonored your clan, why did you disobey me?"

"You would attempt to murder and then order us execute an honorable warrior because of a personal grudge. This is greatest dishonor and I am not sorry for my actions." Vi'Grosh snarled in reply as he extended his combi-staff.

"Nor am I, although it does seem that we have all seriously underestimated this Ooman" Chulua'Kai echoed as he to turned on his elder.

"Then I will strike down both of you where you stand!" Ro'Leh roared angrily. However before he could make any moves the Oomans voice cut him off.

"This was started between you and me; and that is the way it shall end"

José watched as the Yautja turned towards him, fury etched all over its unmasked face.

"So it shall Ooman!" with yet another roar the old Yautja deployed its combi-staff and charged straight at José.

Stepping back into a guard position José drew his talwar. The aliens screeched in excitement as José blocked the Yautja's overhead swing.

Pivoting his feet José moved around and swiped downward at his opponent's legs.

The old Yautja saw his attack however and whirled around stopping José attack with a low block before bring the back end of his staff forward to attack his head.

José acted on instinct and blocked outwards. The two weapons met with such force that sparks flew between them.

Breaking away José and the old Yautja began to circle each other. José kept his eyes concentrated as the Yautja began to twirl the staff in his hands. However as the Yautja twirled it he noticed that it had received some damage.

"Can this metal really be that strong?" José thought giving his black steel weapon a brief glance.

If the Yautja had notice the damage to his weapon he sure didn't show it and with another roar he charged like a mad beast, eyes focused on José and a weapon ready to impale.

José waited for the last possible moment and sidestepped the incoming attack. Moving back in the direction of his opponent he let out a series of high and low slash strikes that came so fast the Yautja barely managed to block and dodge them all.

Grunting in frustration the Yautja made a fierce motion with his staff but, at the last minute he withdrew his staff and threw a sucker punch.

José couldn't react fast enough and the punch caught him in the shoulder causing him to fly backwards inciting shrieks of rage from the surrounding xenomorphs. Roaring in triumph the Yautja ran over, raised the staff above its head and brought it down in a stabbing motion.

How he did it José never truly knew. His muscles acted as if they had the scenario memorized and as the spear came down he rolled sideways bringing his talwar into an outward slash that connected solidly with his opponent's leg severing it completely.

Ro'Leh roared in pain as he dropped to one knee. "Why did this happen? How is it that one pathetic Ooman has come to mean the death of both my clan and customs?"

José rose slowly to his feet. As his head turned to see his opponent on knee and bleeding from his missing foot his face took on an appearance that could only be described as primal. With a demented howl he raised his sword and brought it down over the Yautja's head with all his might.

"**This ends here!"**

His opponent made one last ditch attempt to save himself by bringing his combi-staff up into a highblock to defend but as José's sword clashed against it the damaged combi-staff gave way. Neon green blood spurted onto José's face and chest as the Yautja's skull was cleaved in half.

As his long time tormentor's lifeless body fell to the ground José looked to see the ranks of the xenomorphs parting to let the Queen, Shank, and Kawhali into the circle.

As he looked at the José's heart filled with relief and triumph. Raising his sword he tilted his head back towards the sky and let a roar of victory so powerful that even the unified screech of the hive could not match it.

**So ends my second to last chapter for this story. Please review if you can, they really help whether they're good or not and I take each one into consideration. **

**See you next time!**


	17. One Last Task

One Last Task

"It's finally over" José said quietly to himself as he watched the corpse of his enemy slump to the ground.

Breathing heavily he looked across the arena at the former battle area that was not covered by hive warriors.

Many bodies; both Xenomorph and Yautja littered the ground. However before he could fully take in the magnitude of what had happened; the queen's voice erupted inside his mind.

"Congratulations my son, we have triumphed here today! In this hive you will always be thought of as our first and highest protector!"

"Indeed, I hope that this will be the end of the Yautja hardship on the hive" José replied as he glanced over to Vi'Grosh and Chulua'Kai.

Both stood where they were awaiting their fate.

The queen apparently recognized what he was feeling, for she turned her massive head in the direction of the two Yautja and responded with a grim tone.

"What do you wish to do with these two my son, should we kill them?"

"No" José instinctively as he turned to face the queen. "They gave me my freedom and in effect the hive's freedom as well, we are all indebted to them, so in exchange for the freedom that they have given us we should spare their lives in return"

"A wise point my son" the queen responded as she contemplated her high protector's words.

"Very well my son, they will be allowed to leave here safely, however they will be treated as enemies if they ever return."

"Fair enough" José said as he turned to address the two Yautja. Both stood motionless their expressions set in stone so as not give away any hint of possible fear.

"It has been decided that the hive will allow you to leave this planet in exchange for their freedom but if you return then you will be considered fair game"

"We really did underestimate you Ooman, although I feel it is not right for the two of us to live while the rest of our clan has died" Chulua'Kai said looking at José from behind his masked face.

José began his retort but Chulua'Kai cut him off again. "While the death of our clan is tragic the only ones who still remained were those who either couldn't recognize the growing madness of our elder or those who deliberately ignored it. Still disregarding another's offer of returning a favor is also a great dishonor so today; we shall leave"

"Glad we don't need to see anymore blood get spilled today, see you around" José said waving goodbye as the two Yautja boarded one of the smaller pack hunting ships kept in the clan ship's docking bay and soared off into the sky with.

"Really owe you guys; maybe someday we can meet again" José thought as he watched the ship disappear into the sky.

"So José, when we gonna go home? I got a hard on the size of the empire freaking state building!" Shank called out jokingly.

"Just as soon as I can think of a good way and excuse to jettison you out into space!" José called back before turning his thoughts to the queen.

"How many more ships are in there?"

"Two my son, resistance was scattered and light but the Yautja succeeded in destroying the innards of one of those spare ships before we overwhelmed them, the other is untouched"

"That's okay, I only need one of those pack ships anyway" José responded prompting a confused response from the queen.

"Why do require one my high protector?"

"I sense that our hive will remain safe for a great long time, so now both I and my human brothers in arms must use it to return home to earth" José said as if the answer to the question was obvious.

"I am having trouble understanding my son, I can understand why the humans who have no connection may wish to return but why must you?"

For the first time José could discern the sadness of her voice.

"There is someone I left behind on earth, someone who means a great deal to me and I must now go seek him out. He is my son, Young Fury" José replied trying his hardest to get the queen to understand from his emotions. Finally after what seemed like endless hours of contemplation José could feel the queen relenting.

"Very well my son, I understand if it was one of my children then I also would go to the ends of the universe searching for them. Go and may you find what you're looking for" The queen thought out as she watched the three humans move toward the Yautja clan ship.

"Thank you for understanding, and don't worry one day I swear to you that I'll return, now go and go quickly for I plan to destroy this enormous ship and eradicate every last trace of the Yautja on this planet!" José responded to another shriek of joy from the assembled hive.

Heeding José's words the hive turned and dashed as fast as it could disappearing into the trees so fast it would have been beyond belief to think that thousands were their only a moment ago.

"I think it is time to be leaving now" Kawhali said as he turned and walked towards the ship. With nods of agreement both José and Shank followed him.

As they entered the already opened cargo bay a problem dawned on José it was so obvious and essential that José even slapped himself in embarrassment.

"Does anyone know how to fly one of these things?" he asked as they looked at the remaining pack ship.

"Don't worry; I cut off an arm from one of those bastards so while you kept talking non-stop like a pansy. From that I think that I have pretty much figured out how this thing works" Shank replied confidently.

"Alright then wise ass how does it work?" José replied sarcastically as he threw Shank a look of agitation.

"Actually it's pretty simple, once we clear the planet's gravity we just engage the auto pilot, set a course for earth and from there it's smooth sailing, watch" Shank said as he typed in a combination on the Yautja wrist computer causing the ramp to descend.

"Good, you guys get the ship the ship prepped; I got some business to take care of" José said as he turned and headed back into the bowels of the clan ship.

"Don't forget this, I took it off that mad elder's arm after you killed him, if anyone knew how to make this sucker go boom it's him!" Shank called as he tossed José a wrist computer.

"You heard him now let's move and quickly for I believe that this will not be a small explosion" Kawhali said coolly before both men turned and ran pell-mell up the ramp into the ship.

It took José nearly 20 minutes but he finally found the bridge. Upon entering he looked and immediately spotted the ship's central pilot controls.

"Alright let's do this" José thought as he punched in a series of symbols he called up from the wrist computer.

A countdown of more Yautja symbols appeared on the screen, eve, really big.

"My queen, find a place to take refuge! I believe that this is going to be larger than I thought!" José called out through his mind.

"Do not worry my son I suspected something like this might happen, the hive is safe don't worry"

"Ok then it's time for me to get my ass out of here" José thought as he turned and tore down the hallways as fast as he could heading towards the escape ship.

Moving at a speed that even an Olympic athlete would be proud of, José ran up the ship's ramp and into the cockpit.

"Timer's counting down! Let's go!" José yelled out strapping himself into one of the seats.

"Hold on!" Shank yelled back as he moved to engage the engines. The ship shook violently as the engines roared to life.

Knowing that it was all or nothing, Shank slammed down on the thrusters causing the ship to shoot like bullet into the sky.

The three humans let out yells of exhilaration as the bounced and rocked up through the atmosphere. However as they cleared the atmosphere the ship steadied out and the ride became smooth.

Getting out of his seat José turned to look out the view port just in time to see a fairly small yet bright blue energy flare up on the planet's surface before quickly vanishing.

As he turned back around he saw that Kawhali was eyeing him with a look of concern. Before José could ask what was on his mind Kawhali spoke up in a grim voice.

"I hope that your hive family was not destroyed in the explosion"

"Don't worry Kawhali, they're fine, I can feel them even from here" José said as he turned to look out the front view port and into the endless field of stars.

"Alright guys, I'm ready to engage the autopilot, **we're going home mother fuckers**!" Shank called out his voice full of youthful enthusiasm.

"I made it through, I came out the survivor." José thought to himself as the ship began tearing through space and back towards earth.

"I'm coming home my son, I'm finally coming home…Young Fury"

**So ends my second story. I hope that all who read it enjoyed it. Now I'm going begin work on my third and I hope most intriguing story in this series. This sequel will be a sequel to both this story and Agent of the Arbitrators. I have included the title and synopsis underneath this in order to perhaps gain a little feedback about the idea before I start to write the final drafts. Please tell me what you think. Also I think it would be to my advantage to have a beta reader, anyone interested?**

**_Title: _Agent of the Arbitrators: Renegade**

_**Synopsis: **_**Branded as a bad blood for a crime that he didn't commit Miguel is forced to flee back to earth to seek out the mysterious bad blood leader that framed him only to discover a web of deceit more intricate than he ever imagined. Hunted by both Arbitrators and bad bloods as well as an obscure corporate black ops orginization his back is against the wall. With only a small band of tough and dedicated allies by his side Miguel knows he must strike back and enter into a battle with stakes higher than anything encountered before by either race.  
**


End file.
